Nicktoons Power Rangers
by Geo Soul
Summary: Evil had risen once more, and a new team of heroes have to answer the call. *Anime Cartoon crossover story* (Description will eventually be improved)
1. Prison Escape

**Red: Welcome back dudes. This story crosses over with another story.**

 **Here are the new team of Rangers:**

 **Logan James Scott**

 **Species: Human?**

 **Age: 14**

 **Height: 6'09"**

 **Color: Crimson (Red)**

 **Ethnicity: White**

 **Black shoulder length hair. Green eyes. Pale skin.**

 **Attire: Black rimmed glasses. Black Goth boots. Blue jeans. Red sleeveless shirt. Black jean jacket. Power Coin is inside a black bracelet on his left wrist.**

 **Zords: Tyrannosaurus. Red DragonZord. Ape.**

 **Robert (Bobby) Park**

 **Species: Human**

 **Age: 15**

 **Height: 6'01"**

 **Color: Onyx (Black)**

 **Ethnicity: Korean**

 **Black curly hair with orange tips. Blue eyes. Tan skin.**

 **Attire: Black converses. Black jeans. Black t-shirt. Power Coin is in pocket watch.**

 **Zords: Mastodon. Lion. Frog.**

 **William (Billy Jr.) Cranston**

 **Species: Human**

 **Age: 16**

 **Height: 6'04"**

 **Color: Midnight Blue**

 **Ethnicity: Black/White/Mixed Race**

 **Short black hair. Dark brown skin. Blue eyes.**

 **Attire: Blue sweater. Black shoes. Blue pants. White t-shirt. Power Coin is in necklace.**

 **Zords: Triceratops. Unicorn. Wolf.**

 **Ryūko Matoi/Hart (Step daughter)**

 **Species: Human**

 **Age: 17**

 **Height: 6'00"**

 **Color: Rose (Pink)**

 **Ethnicity: Japanese**

 **Black hair with red. White skin. Red eyes.**

 **Attire: (Just look up Senketsu) Power Coin is in hair clip.**

 **Zords: Pterodactyl. Phoenix (Firebird). Crane.**

 **Mako Mankanshoku/Kwan**

 **Species: Human**

 **Age: 16**

 **Height: 5'10"**

 **Color: Saffron (Yellow)**

 **Ethnicity: Vietnamese/Japanese**

 **Short brown hair. Tan skin. Amber eyes.**

 **Attire: Black tube top. Yellow overalls. Black shoes. Power Coin is in wristwatch.**

 **Zords: Smilodon (Saber-Tooth tiger). Griffin. Bear.**

 **Harriet (Harry) Oliver**

 **Species: Human**

 **Age: 16**

 **Height: 6'07"**

 **Color: Emerald (Green)**

 **Ethnicity: Native American/White**

 **Short black hair. Purple eyes. Tan skin.**

 **Attire: Green long sleeve shirt. Black shorts. Blue boots. Power Coin is on hair clip.**

 **Zord: Green DragonZord.**

 **Alexis (Alex) Oliver**

 **Species: Human**

 **Age: 16**

 **Height: 6'06"**

 **Color: Ethereal (White)**

 **Ethnicity: Native American/White**

 **Long blonde hair. Pink eyes. Tan skin.**

 **Attire: Black dress shoes. Black tube socks. White silk dress. Power Coin is around Neck.**

 **Zord: TigerZord. FalconZord.**

 **Ren Mankanshoku/Kwan**

 **Species: Human**

 **Age: 16**

 **Height: 5'10"**

 **Color: Bronze**

 **Ethnicity: Vietnamese/Japanese**

 **Spiky black hair. Grey eyes. Tan skin.**

 **Attire: Black shirt. Bronze jacket. Black shoes. Black jeans. Power Coin is around neck.**

 **Zords: Ankylosaur. Bull. Horse.**

 **Emily Cranston**

 **Species: Human**

 **Age: 15**

 **Height: 5'09"**

 **Color: Midnight Purple**

 **Ethnicity: Black/White/Mixed Race**

 **Short dirty blonde hair. Light brown skin. Blue eyes.**

 **Attire: Purple skirt. Black t-shirt. Black sneakers. White necklace. Power Coin is on bracelet.**

 **Zords: Parasaur. Pegasus. Puma.**

 **?**

 **Phantom Ranger**

 **Species: Unknown**

 ** _-Nicktoons Mega Morphin Power Rangers-_**

* * *

 ***Unknown Planet***

Across the rocky terrain was a cold grey slab. The camera zooms in on a prison made of titanium-like steel. Inside said prison was a madman with a red skinless body wth metal fused into it, the most noticeable one was the mask he had on.

 _'Soon!'_ He thought. _'Soon, my comrades and I will escape our prisons and get revenge on Earth.'_

 ***Earth***

Deep within the mountains of Japan is a hidden base filled with technology. The only moving thing inside was a gold and red humanoid robot with a red visor looking at the control panel. "Strange, something is heading straight for the planet Lunaria." Alpha 5 spoke nervously, he knew there was only one thing on that planet.

 _'Zedd!'_

 ***Lunaria***

An explosion went through the walls of the huge building. Zedd stepped out and looked around. The whole place was falling apart as a ship flew into the building and opened the hangar door. A figure in golden armor stepped out. "I apologize for taking so long Lord Zedd, it took me years to break through the energy field surrounding the solar system and another few months to free the others and gather their armies."

"Goldar…have you found Rita?"

"Unfortunately no."

"Damn." Zedd was thrown his staff and walked into the ship. "Out of all the prisons yours was the most guarded, but they were outmatched."

"I'm aware of that." Zedd said, looking around at the heavily mutilated corpses scattered across while the building fell apart. "It's time to see how Earth was doing without us." Goldar said as he shut the hangar door behind his master.

 ***Later***

"Sledge." Zedd looked at the homicidal intergalactic bounty hunter.

"Zedd." The horned armor wearing alien stood up after firing a laser blast at a target. However the warlord blocked the shot with a magical barrier.

"Nice try, but futile." Zedd smirked behind his mask, causing Sledge to growl and march straight up to him. "Because of you Zedd, I lost the Energems, including the Dark Energem. I have been searching for them for over 65,000,000 years and you ruined it with your plan!"

"So it's MY fault that we all lost and didn't win? Because of YOU we lost half of our army!"

"ENOUGH!" They heard Xandred shout over the comm system just before they entered hyperdrive and the two crashed into a metal wall.

"We have work to do." Snide said as the ship soon came out of hyperdrive and the two walked out.

* * *

 ***Earth***

 ***Angel Grove Airport, California***

"Dad, why do I have to go?" A 14, almost 15 year old boy said to his father. "Because you can't sit around all day waiting for something to happen Logan. Besides, you were lucky enough to get into this school with your record." His dad told him as he lifted a few large bags into the cargo area. "Plus I have a few friends at the school." His son groaned as he went through his phone.

"Trust me you'll love it, some of their kids are going as well. It's a chance to start over, make new friends." He told him. Logan just looked at him and sighed.

"If you say so dad." Logan said as he hugged his father and boarded the plane.

 ***Later***

Logan opened his laptop and put on Skype.

The signal was busy because the plane was in the air. Soon the line was active, but the video wasn't playing. "Hey Uncle Tommy."

 _"Hey Logan what's up?"_

"I am on the plane right now and I hope that Harriet doesn't act hyperactive and try to kick my ass." He spoke with a nervous smile and shivered.

* * *

 ***Seattle, Washington***

A Korean teenager waited for his own plane to take off which should have an hour ago. "Ugh. God I'm bored." He groaned in boredom and impatience.

He got up and went outside for some fresh air as his phone vibrated. He answered the text from his dad.

 _'Man.'_ He thought as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a black pocket watch with something hidden inside behind a mirror. He gave a sigh before heading back inside.

 _ **"Flight 57-Q is now boarding for Honnōji."**_

* * *

 ***New York***

A teen was eating a soft pretzel while waiting for his little sister to leave the bathroom. "C'mon Em, our bus is gonna show up soon."

"Yeah yeah." His sister came out right before the bus pulled up as he grabbed the bags of theirs and they sat in the back. "Alright, now for the airport. Who did dad say we were staying with again?"

"Uhhh not sure." His sister Emily said. "Someone named Oliver." They gave a sigh in boredom as the bus drove off. They heard guns go off followed by a police chase. "More Purple Dragons?" He said annoyed as the van the thugs were driving in suddenly flipped over and crashed into a wall.

 ***Airport***

"Okay, that was kinda cool." Billy Jr. said as he fiddled with his necklace which had a large container pendant. "Not really."

"You don't think that a car filled with street thugs just randomly flying into the air and crashing into a building is cool?"

"No." Billy stopped as they got to the terminal. "Who are you and what have you done with my tomboy of a sister?"

"Funny." She smirked while they entered the plane.

* * *

 ***Tokyo***

An Asian girl with black and red hair walked through Tokyo with a guitar case on her back, bored out of her mind. She put on a large hair clip and started to run after seeing a bus. "Not this time!" She jumped across and caught onto the back of the bus just as she got a call. "Hey mom. Yeah I'm on my way to the school."

 _"Are you on the bus or are you 'on the bus'?"_

"Uhhhh…second one?" The girl laughed. **_"Ryūko!"_**

"Sorry, but it's a lot cheaper." She chuckled as her stepmother scolded her. _'Man.'_ She thought as she sweated.

* * *

 ***Honnōji***

"Mako, GET OFF ME!"

"Do I have to Ren?"

"Yes!" Her twin brother yelled in frustration as their mother came through the front door. "Now now you two, no roughhousing." She said as she pulled Mako off.

"Awww, but mom!"

"No, no buts Mako. You are starting school tomorrow and you need your stuff ready." She spoke sternly while Ren got up and brushed himself off. "Why do you keep doing that?!"

"Why not?" She smiled. Ren rolled his eyes while his little brother Matarō just shook his head. "Why does she always act like she's on an endless sugar rush?" He asked with a sweatdrop.

 ***Elsewhere***

2 girls were in a taxi, coming from the store to their large bungalow.

"Bored." The one in green said as they got out of the vehicle and paid.

"Yeah, me too." Her sister in white said. They opened the front door and saw their dad on a laptop. "Hey dad."

"Hey you two what's new?"

"Hi Alex." They heard a voice over the laptop. Said girl in white smiled. "Is that Logan?" Her sister said. _"Oh, would ya look at the time. Sorry Uncle Tommy I gotta go bye Harriet!"_ Logan said before he cut the feed. Tommy laughed. "Something tells me you still scare him."

"I don't see why." Harry said. "You tried to shove his head in a blender."

"Again I don't see why he's afraid of me." She smiled.

Logan closed the Skype call and shuddered. _'Why me?'_ He thought. _'She may be pretty but she is terrifying. I think she could actually scare Chuck Norris!'_

 ***6 hours later***

The plane was starting to land. Logan opened his eyes and yawned. "Finally." He shut off his laptop and put it in his bag.

 ***Airport***

He got off the plane and grabbed all his stuff, now it was all a matter of waiting.

"Where the hell is he?" Logan heard a girl say. He turned his head and saw two mixed race teens, a girl wearing purple and a boy wearing blue.

He shook his head and chuckled as the two siblings bickered. "Okay, Oliver should be here somewhere." He looked to his left and saw a Korean teen in black.

 _'Man I'm bored.'_ Logan thought before he processed what he said. _'Are we lookin' for the same guy?'_ He walked up to the Korean teen. "Umm excuse me? Did you say Oliver?" He asked, getting the attention of the two siblings. "Uh, yeah. I'm supposed to be staying with him." He responded back. The two siblings started walking to the two as they talked.

"Wait, so we're all here to see Oliver?" The one in blue said.

"Yeah, I guess we are." Logan said, giving them his name. The others gave their names as Logan looked around.

"Whoa whoa wait! I think I see him." Logan spoke.

"How can you tell?"

"How many Native American people with spiky black hair do you see?"

"Good point." Bobby said as they all saw a man with tan skin, shoulder length black hair that was spiked at the top and sharp green eyes. He wore a sleeveless red shirt under a sleeveless black vest jacket, black jeans, and dark green and white sneakers. He was also holding up a sign with three names; Cranston, Park, and Scott.

"Hey guys." Tommy called out as the four walked over to him. "Follow me." He said as they all went to his van.

 ***30 minutes later***

"My leg is asleep." Bobby sad as he grabbed his bags out of the back.

"My back hurts." Billy said. "Wimps!" Both Logan and Emily said.

* * *

The large ship landed on the moon where there was a large castle surrounded by its own synthetic atmosphere.

Zedd and Snide stepped out while Goldar and Xandred carried out a very injured Sledge.

"Why do we have to carry him?" Xandred spoke.

"Because we are stronger than them in muscle." Goldar responded as an energy blast went towards them, to which they used Sledge's body as a shield.

 _ ***Sledge Owned Count: 1***_

"Hahahaha." They looked at the opening entrance and saw Mesagog laughing.

"Hilarious usage of his body. I am very impressed with our companion Goldar."

"Why thank you."

"It may have taken years, but it freed us." He exclaimed as they entered the meeting room and got straight to business.

"I say we destroy the entire landscape of the entire planet." Zedd snapped. "You idiot! If we do that we could risk destroying the powers we seek!" Sledge retorted back.

"I have a far better plan!" Messegog spoke.

"Does it involve plunging the world into a new dinosaur era?" Snide said annoyed.

"NO!...yes."

"I say we send a small army down for a little test." Xandred said.

"An excellent idea." Snide agreed. "It could lure out any potential…interferences."

"Like those blasted Rangers!"

"I am only concerned about that Phantom one." Zedd said, slamming his fists onto the table.

"Phantom Ranger…there's a PHANTOM RANGER!?" Sledge roared.

"Of course there is you imbecile. And the only one strong enough to take him down was Rita!" Zedd exclaimed. The center of the table started to glow and a silhouetted hologram appeared. **_"Hello gentlemen. I see my resources have helped you all escape your prisons."_**

"Who are you?" Sledge spoke.

 ** _"My name is Nazōrion."_** He introduced himself.

"So tell me Nazōrion, why free us?"

"Almost a decade and a half ago, my brothers body was destroyed and I was free to conquer my home planet and those around it. But recently I have learned that he is returning, and of he does I will be killed." The being responded. "And who is this brother?"

Nazōrion smirked. _**"Zordon of Eltar."**_


	2. Addictions

**Geo: Hello.**

 **Red: Here is the next update so Love, Luck, and Lemons.**

 **Logan James Scott**

 **Species: Human?**

 **Age: 14**

 **Height: 6'09"**

 **Color: Crimson (Red)**

 **Ethnicity: White**

 **Black shoulder length hair. Green eyes. Pale skin.**

 **Attire: Black rimmed glasses. Black Goth boots. Blue jeans. Red sleeveless shirt. Black jean jacket. Power Coin is inside a black bracelet on his left wrist.**

 **Zords: Tyrannosaurus. Red DragonZord. Ape.**

 **Robert (Bobby) Park**

 **Species: Human**

 **Age: 15**

 **Height: 6'01"**

 **Color: Onyx (Black)**

 **Ethnicity: Korean**

 **Black curly hair with orange tips. Blue eyes. Tan skin.**

 **Attire: Black converses. Black jeans. Black t-shirt. Power Coin is in pocket watch.**

 **Zords: Mastodon. Lion. Frog.**

 **William (Billy Jr.) Cranston**

 **Species: Human**

 **Age: 16**

 **Height: 6'04"**

 **Color: Midnight Blue**

 **Ethnicity: Black/White/Mixed Race**

 **Short black hair. Dark brown skin. Blue eyes.**

 **Attire: Blue sweater. Black shoes. Blue pants. White t-shirt. Power Coin is in necklace.**

 **Zords: Triceratops. Unicorn. Wolf.**

 **Ryūko Matoi/Hart (Step daughter)**

 **Species: Human**

 **Age: 17**

 **Height: 6'00"**

 **Color: Rose (Pink)**

 **Ethnicity: Japanese**

 **Black hair with red. White skin. Red eyes.**

 **Attire: (Just look up Senketsu) Power Coin is in hair clip.**

 **Zords: Pterodactyl. Phoenix (Firebird). Crane.**

 **Mako Mankanshoku/Kwan**

 **Species: Human**

 **Age: 16**

 **Height: 5'10"**

 **Color: Saffron (Yellow)**

 **Ethnicity: Vietnamese/Japanese**

 **Short brown hair. Tan skin. Amber eyes.**

 **Attire: Black tube top. Yellow overalls. Black shoes. Power Coin is in wristwatch.**

 **Zords: Smilodon (Saber-Tooth tiger). Griffin. Bear.**

 **Harriet (Harry) Oliver**

 **Species: Human**

 **Age: 16**

 **Height: 6'07"**

 **Color: Emerald (Green)**

 **Ethnicity: Native American/White**

 **Short black hair. Purple eyes. Tan skin.**

 **Attire: Green long sleeve shirt. Black shorts. Blue boots. Power Coin is on hair clip.**

 **Zord: Green DragonZord.**

 **Alexis (Alex) Oliver**

 **Species: Human**

 **Age: 16**

 **Height: 6'06"**

 **Color: Ethereal (White)**

 **Ethnicity: Native American/White**

 **Long blonde hair. Pink eyes. Tan skin.**

 **Attire: Black dress shoes. Black tube socks. White silk dress. Power Coin is around Neck.**

 **Zord: TigerZord. FalconZord.**

 **Ren Mankanshoku/Kwan**

 **Species: Human**

 **Age: 16**

 **Height: 5'10"**

 **Color: Bronze**

 **Ethnicity: Vietnamese/Japanese**

 **Spiky black hair. Grey eyes. Tan skin.**

 **Attire: Black shirt. Bronze jacket. Black shoes. Black jeans. Power Coin is around neck.**

 **Zords: Ankylosaur. Bull. Horse.**

 **Emily Cranston**

 **Species: Human**

 **Age: 15**

 **Height: 5'09"**

 **Color: Midnight Purple**

 **Ethnicity: Black/White/Mixed Race**

 **Short dirty blonde hair. Light brown skin. Blue eyes.**

 **Attire: Purple skirt. Black t-shirt. Black sneakers. White necklace. Power Coin is on bracelet.**

 **Zords: Parasaur. Pegasus. Puma.**

 **?**

 **Phantom Ranger**

 **Species: Unknown**

 _ **-Nicktoons Mega Morphin Power Rangers-**_

* * *

 ** _"Damn you little brats!" A demonic voice screeched as all around, a city burned and fell apart while a group of people stood facing the pure green and black being. "We aren't afraid of you - - - -!" The one in front of the group shouted as they held up a strange blade. "Alright - - - - - - -, let's do this!" They shouted as they and the rest of the people charged the creature._**

* * *

Logan opened his eyes and gave a tired yawn. "Damn...that same dream again." He muttered while he saw his surroundings. "Why am I on the couch?" He asked no one in particular and stared at his reflection in the TV. "Man, I'm a mess." He mumbled when he saw his hair, more specifically his roots. _'Guess I should reapply soon.'_ He thought as he went into the bathroom with a plastic bag in his hand.

 ***Elsewhere***

Ryūko climbed off the top of the bus she was laying on and had her sights set on a fairly nice house. "Bingo." She smiled as she saw the address and headed off, rubbing her eyes and letting out an audible yawn.

 ***Logan***

Logan slipped into his fairly clean clothes he wore last night, rubbed his eyes, and walked into the kitchen for breakfast. _'He's letting us stay here, so it's the least I can do.'_ He thought as he started to cook very fast and carefully. He poured batter, flipped eggs, cooked sausage and bacon, made hash browns. After almost an hour he finished and let out a loud yawn. "Done."

He put everything on plates and quickly walked into the backyard. He then reached into his pocket and pulled it a blue vial and a needle. He took the needle, put the vial inside, then slowly inserted it into his left arm, flinching from the familiar pain.

* * *

Inside a door opened and Harriet stretched, smelling a delicious meat product. "Mmmm…bacon!" She drooled and followed the smell downstairs. "Hello?" She called out with a yawn as she went in the kitchen nd her mouth started to fill with water at the sight of food. "Oooooh."

"Shit!" Harry heard Logan quietly swear, making her snap out of her food crazed mind. "Huh?" She snuck over to the backdoor and opened it slowly, seeing Logan on the ground with a needle in his left arm. "Logan!" She yelled into his ear. "Fuck!" He fell forward, the already very bent needle breaking off the syringe. "Oh no!" She panicked at the sight of it drawing out blood.

"Motherfucker!" He swore in pain and with his other arm, fished out a very powerful magnet from his pocket and placed it above his forearm. He bit down hard on his tongue as he forcefully pulled out the angled needle out, making him bite harder so he didn't scream. "Oh my god Logan!" Harriet crouched next to him. The magnet not only tore out the needle, but a small patch of flesh as well. "Are you ok?" He shot her a glare that said _'Did you really just ask that, bitch?'_ , making her flinch. "Okay that was a bit dumb to say."

"Oh ya fuckin' think!?" He whisper shouted, his voice going Irish, causing her to flinch again because he only went Irish if he was really mad. "Sorry!" She helped him on his feet and led him into the bathroom.

* * *

"So good you could join us Dai-Shi." Xandred spoke as the ancient demon walked in with a large bulky black robot with a gold ring on his head. "The pleasure is mine."

"Zedd! My old friend!" The large robot spoke as he hugged him. "I'm still not a hugger Mondo!" He told him as the others sweat dropped. "Mondo's…not the smartest of beings. But what he lacks in intellect he makes up for in brute strength." Zedd spoke as soon as he was let go. "Is Mesogog on his way?"

"He said he was bringing some bug prince."

"Excellent." Sledge said as he walked in. His rusted suit was now upgraded and silver-like chrome. "Then let's get to work." Snide said as Nazōrion appeared in a hologram. _**"Not just yet."**_ His voice was altered. _**"We must assure there aren't any...'Problems'."**_ He said referring to a problem they all shared.

"Power Rangers!" Mondo's gold eyes turned red. "They always ruin our awfully wonderful plans!" Sledge snarled.

"Yes, all we do is commit genocide and make people suffer, is that so wrong?" Zedd exclaimed sarcastically. "All I want is true power and complete control of the cosmos." Sledge said. "And all I needed were those damn Energems! I lost my mind control over Poisandra because of Heckyl and those Rangers."

"Which is wh-wait, you were mind controlling her!?" Snide questioned. _'Why doesn't that surprise me?'_ He thought to himself. "Do you really think any woman of any species would be with me willingly?"

"True."

"But I'm surprised she didn't break free of it earlier." Sledge said. _'OH GODS, I MISS HER SO MUCH!'_ He mentally weeped.

"Your sorrows add to the Sanzu river! Keep being sad!" Xandred said happily.

 _'Sledge, man up and grow a pair!'_ Zedd said telepathically. _'But but!'_

 _'NO BUTS EXCEPT YOURS MANNING UP!'_ Zedd then proceeded to slap Sledge across the face.

 ***Sledge Owned Count: 2***

"What did we just walk in on?" Mesogog spoke, walking in with a bug-like alien in a fancy suit which was a silky white and blue. "Prince Vekar."

"Ah, Lord Zedd! A pleasure to make your acquaintance." He said with a slight bow. "As it is mine. It is an honor to have the aide of one of the most powerful armadas in the Galaxy." Zedd said.

* * *

 ***Earth***

"Logan I am so so sorry." Harry said sadly as she wrapped up the bloody arm over the bathroom sink. "But since when are you a fucking junkie!?" She fiercely whispered. He then sighed. "Since I was eight and discovered adrenaline shots." He explained. "I-I can't help it! It just keeps me focused everyday! They make me keep up with everyo-" She then slapped him and her glare made his spine go stiff. _'I think Hell just froze over!'_ He thought as the tied off the bandage. "Why me?" She grumbled quietly as Logan looked down.

 ***Ryūko***

Ryūko walked up the steps of the house and rang the doorbell. After a few minutes and a tall woman with long blackish brown hair walked out. "Hi Ms. Kwan." She greeted with a tired smile. "Come on in Ryūko." She did so and hugged Trini. "It's nice to see you again." She said with a smile.

"Hey mom, can you help me get Mako to take her pills? She's out of control again."

"Of course she is." Trini muttered as she walked upstairs with Ryūko behind her.

 ***Mako***

"Wahoo!" Mako cheered as she danced on the ceiling, hanging from a chandelier. "How the fuck did you get up there?!"

"I DoN't kNoW bUt i'M NoT CoMiNG dOwN!" She screamed as her brother and mother walked in. "Mako get down from there now!"

"Nevah!"

"Mako, I said down **NOW!** " Her mother roared, her eyes glowing with anger. Mako instantly got down and paled. "Yes ma'am." She squealed as Ren quickly tackled her to the ground and force her to swallow a white pill. "Now swallow!" He said as he poured some water into her mouth and held her jaw shut. _'You motherfucker!'_ She thought in rage as she had no other choice but to swallow it down.

 ***Logan***

Logan was currently wrapping his arm up wth even more bandages to not show the blood or any…other things. _'At least my missing patch of skin helped keep her focus from the rest of my arms.'_

"Thanks Harry." He muttered. "What was that?"

"I said thanks!" He snapped, his other arm shaking. "I win!" She smiled as he rolled his eyes and shook his head. A door opened and Logan quickly put down his sleeve as Alexis walked out. "Where's the bacon?" She said, still half asleep. "All out, I cooked what was left." Logan said, hiding his arm behind his back. "Aw man." He muttered as another door opened and Bobby along with Billy walked out. "Hey guys."

"What smells so good?" Billy asked. "I...made breakfast." Logan said before walking downstairs quickly.

* * *

 ***Space***

"The Moogers and Putty Patrollers are much stronger now, as well as the other creatures." Zedd spoke as Sledge worked on his broken Magna-Beam, slamming a hammer on the device. _**"Everyone…"**_ Nazōrion spoke from his transmitter as his hologram appeared. _**"How is the plan coming together?"**_

"It's almost finished." Vekar answered. _**"Excellent."**_ He smiled maniacally. _**"My brother won't stand a chance."**_


	3. The Attack Begins

**Geo: Welcome to Chapter 3 of MMPR, please follow this story and leave a review.**

 **Red: Remember, this is a crossover story. And so far we have decided that in this Power Rangers universe it will exist with a few more in the same universe. These worlds as of now being Kill la Kill, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Sym-Bionic Titan.**

 **Here are the Rangers.**

 **Logan James Scott**

 **Species: Human?**

 **Age: 14**

 **Height: 6'09"**

 **Color: Crimson (Red)**

 **Ethnicity: White**

 **Black shoulder length hair. Green eyes. Pale skin.**

 **Attire: Black rimmed glasses. Black Goth boots. Blue jeans. Red sleeveless shirt. Black jean jacket. Power Coin is inside a black bracelet on his left wrist.**

 **Zords: Tyrannosaurus. Red DragonZord. Ape.**

 **Robert (Bobby) Park**

 **Species: Human**

 **Age: 15**

 **Height: 6'01"**

 **Color: Onyx (Black)**

 **Ethnicity: Korean**

 **Black curly hair with orange tips. Blue eyes. Tan skin.**

 **Attire: Black converses. Black jeans. Black t-shirt. Power Coin is in pocket watch.**

 **Zords: Mastodon. Lion. Frog.**

 **William (Billy Jr.) Cranston**

 **Species: Human**

 **Age: 16**

 **Height: 6'04"**

 **Color: Midnight Blue**

 **Ethnicity: Black/White/Mixed Race**

 **Short black hair. Dark brown skin. Blue eyes.**

 **Attire: Blue sweater. Black shoes. Blue pants. White t-shirt. Power Coin is in necklace.**

 **Zords: Triceratops. Unicorn. Wolf.**

 **Ryūko Matoi/Hart (Step daughter)**

 **Species: Human**

 **Age: 17**

 **Height: 6'00"**

 **Color: Rose (Pink)**

 **Ethnicity: Japanese**

 **Black hair with red. White skin. Red eyes.**

 **Attire: (Just look up Senketsu) Power Coin is in hair clip.**

 **Zords: Pterodactyl. Phoenix (Firebird). Crane.**

 **Mako Mankanshoku/Kwan**

 **Species: Human**

 **Age: 16**

 **Height: 5'10"**

 **Color: Saffron (Yellow)**

 **Ethnicity: Vietnamese/Japanese**

 **Short brown hair. Tan skin. Amber eyes.**

 **Attire: Black tube top. Yellow overalls. Black shoes. Power Coin is in wristwatch.**

 **Zords: Smilodon (Saber-Tooth tiger). Griffin. Bear.**

 **Harriet (Harry) Oliver**

 **Species: Human**

 **Age: 16**

 **Height: 6'07"**

 **Color: Emerald (Green)**

 **Ethnicity: Native American/White**

 **Short black hair. Purple eyes. Tan skin.**

 **Attire: Green long sleeve shirt. Black shorts. Blue boots. Power Coin is on hair clip.**

 **Zord: Green DragonZord.**

 **Alexis (Alex) Oliver**

 **Species: Human**

 **Age: 16**

 **Height: 6'06"**

 **Color: Ethereal (White)**

 **Ethnicity: Native American/White**

 **Long blonde hair. Pink eyes. Tan skin.**

 **Attire: Black dress shoes. Black tube socks. White silk dress. Power Coin is around Neck.**

 **Zord: TigerZord. FalconZord.**

 **Ren Mankanshoku/Kwan**

 **Species: Human**

 **Age: 16**

 **Height: 5'10"**

 **Color: Bronze**

 **Ethnicity: Vietnamese/Japanese**

 **Spiky black hair. Grey eyes. Tan skin.**

 **Attire: Black shirt. Bronze jacket. Black shoes. Black jeans. Power Coin is around neck.**

 **Zords: Ankylosaur. Bull. Horse.**

 **Emily Cranston**

 **Species: Human**

 **Age: 15**

 **Height: 5'09"**

 **Color: Midnight Purple**

 **Ethnicity: Black/White/Mixed Race**

 **Short dirty blonde hair. Light brown skin. Blue eyes.**

 **Attire: Purple skirt. Black t-shirt. Black sneakers. White necklace. Power Coin is on bracelet.**

 **Zords: Parasaur. Pegasus. Puma.**

 **?**

 **Phantom Ranger**

 **Species: Unknown**

 _ **-Nicktoons Mega Morphin Power Rangers-**_

* * *

Logan threw away the broken needle as he gave a sigh and looked at his bandaged arm. "Man." He grunted when Harry pulled at his ear. "Come on, we're going to school."

"Hey!" He whined as she dragged him. "Quiet you!" She growled as they walked. "What did I do?" He cried dramatically while the other four laughed.

* * *

"This doesn't make any sense!" Alpha 5 panicked as he ran around in a circle with his head sparking. Suddenly he heard a slow and rusted metallic voice. _"Calm yourself…my friend."_ The robot froze and slowly turned around. "M-Master Zordon?!" He said as he looked at an old wrecked robot. Its entire black body was rusted and it was missing its limbs, the only color being two white lights. _"Yes Alpha…They will be found…and we will be ready…"_

* * *

"How much longer until the operation commences and we invade the Earth?" Zedd spoke calmly. "It will begin in a few hours, about 6 or 7 to be precise." Xandred responded with a smirk. _**"Excellent! Those pathetic human won't stand a chance."**_ Nazōrion spoke from his hologram. _'And neither will my brother.'_

* * *

"Ow." Logan whimpered as he rubbed his ear slowly. "Serves you right ya damn junkie." Harry whispered as they all walked. "I'm not a junkie wigtie." That got her to punch him. "SAY THAT AGAIN!" She roared, making him cower.

 ***Later***

"So this is Honnōji Academy?" Billy said as he looked around the huge courtyard. "Impressive."

"I've seen better." Logan said dully. "Same here." Alexis agreed. Billy stopped walking and took a deep breath. "So, I take it you're in charge here miss?" He spoke to the figure behind them without turning around while the others did and saw a woman standing there with a deep scowl present on her face. Her raven black hair went to her ass, her eyes were a cold metallic blue and her skin was pale. She wore a white suit and at her hip was a katana blade in a black sheath. "Who wants to know?" She spoke coldly. "I do miss…" She looked away from him and walked off. "Bitch." Logan muttered under his breath. She stopped and threw her sword sheath at him which he caught with ease, not even facing her. "Impressive, I wish to know your name." This made him smirk and turn around. "I'm a Scott, that's all you need to know." She gave her own smirk as most of the students ran off and the ground shook.

"LADY SATSUKI!" Logan barely flinched while the others were covering their ears as a massive _***A rather too massive if you ask me***_ teenager landed near her and caused the ground to crack. His skin was tanned brown, his hair was bleached blonde and his eyes were grey. His body was also covered in huge muscles and he was 9 feet tall. _'Is that Harambe?'_ Billy thought with a chuckle while a few girls and some guys watching him drooled and has nosebleeds. "LADY SATSUKI! IS THIS COMMONER BOTHERING YOU?" He yelled.

"Dude you like a gorilla on steroids." Logan muttered, making Harry snicker and everyone else look at him like he had had a death wish. The large teen growled in rage while Logan just smiled. "Gamagori calm yourself." Satsuki said calmly. Said man calmed himself with large deep breaths. "Didn't know Harambe bleached his hair and decided to try and look like Arnold Schwarzenegger." Logan muttered as he walked towards the main building. "WHY YOU!"

 _'He's dead.'_ Everyone thought, but Harry and Alex were thinking it about Gamagori, not Logan. "Hehehehe…Baka." They chuckled as Gamagori walked off angrily. "He should know better than to mess with one of THOSE Scott's."

 ***Elsewhere***

"This place is huge." Ryūko exclaimed as she marveled at the building of an incredible height. "It is more than just huge, milady." She turned around and saw a very tall and thin man with neatly cut black hair and brownish skin. "Oh hey there!" Mako smiled. "I take it you are new here?" He asked her politely. "Yep." She said as she saw his attire. He was wearing a white dress shirt and boots with black pants and a large brown coat with the interior of it being golden. "So who're you?" Ryūko asked. "I am Ivan." He introduced. "I am the school's History teacher; this will be my third year teaching here."

"You look a bit young to be a teacher." Mako spoke. "I get that a lot." He said with a chuckle and a sweatdrop. "Ivan!" A voice called out behind the girls. "Ah, Koda! Where have you been?" He exclaimed as the tanned muscular man wearing a simple blue tank top and shorts lifted up a paper bag. "Burgers!" He said with a smile as he knew Ivan could smell the greasy meat inside the bag and could never resist the taste. "Thank you, enough said!" He said quickly as his stomach growled. "Ladies." He bowed before running off.

* * *

"All according to plan." Xandred spoke quietly as a few Moogers, Vivix, and Putty Patrollers were forced into a chamber and he flipped a switch, making a loud screech echo throughout the base.

* * *

"He's an idiot." Logan muttered to himself as he poked at his food. So far all of his classes had been boring and useless. He gave a sigh and stared out the window into the deep ocean when the bell rang and he realized what he had next; Music. _'And after that is History. Hmmmm, guess it's time for another quick dose.'_ He thought as people ran to their classes while he went into the bathroom and pulled out a needle and vial and stuck it into his other arm slowly, exhaling as he injected.

"Damn it!" He perked up as he heard someone shout, a male to be precise. "What the?" He threw away the needle and sighed as he rubbed his arm and saw a man with a suitcase on the ground. He wore a red t-shirt with jeans and sneakers. His skin was dark and tanned and his messy hair was black. _'Who's that?'_ He thought. The man dropped the case in front of a door and left as quickly as he arrived. "Hey you dropped something!" He called out but he was already gone. "Weird." He said to himself as he walked towards the case and picked it up, seeing it was opened and finding a group of watches with touchscreens and buttons. "Cool." He said as he closed the case and walked to his music class.

 ***Class***

 _'This room is bigger than I thought.'_ He thought to himself as he looked around the enormous room and saw only a few people. "Hey guys!" He said as he ran over to them. "Hey dude." Bobby greeted. "Where've you been?"

"Uhh bathroom." He said quickly, his eyes darting to a violin and he went over to it in a flash. "You really think YOU can play that?" A voice spoke smugly, making him scowl. Because if there was one thing he hated more than anything, besides Justin Bieber, spiders and Boku no Pico, it was being underestimated. He turned around and saw a student looking at him. "Yeah dumbass. You got a problem?" He said raising an eyebrow. _'Apparently he wasn't here this morning.'_ He thought as in the corner of his eye he saw a beautiful girl fixing a flute that was elegantly carved. _'Cute girl…must…show…off…'_ He then blinked a few times. "So you think I can't play huh?" He said, being a smug bastard to the other smug bastard. "Yeah that's right!"

 _'Wow, he is really stupid.'_ Alexis thought shaking her head and silently chuckling. Logan grabbed a violin and fiddled around with the knobs for a few seconds before starting to play fluently and expertly, shocking everyone there except the two sisters and very much impressing the girl he was showing off to as she raised an eyebrow and looked in his direction with a smirk. _'Interesting.'_ She thought as she got up and walked over slowly, something he noticed but was too busy smirking at the idiot he just proved wrong and embarrassed. "Ha!" He laughed as a bell rang, realizing then that he was playing for over an hour.

"Huh." He set down the instrument and started to walk out of the room with everyone else when he felt a feminine hand touch his shoulder. "Hold on a sec." He turned around to see a head of pink, literally she was shorter then him, but she was surprisingly tall considering he was 6'11", but that was because his shoes gave him an extra 2 inches in height. "Yes?" He asked with a raised eyebrow into her beautiful icy purple eyes. She said nothing; all she did was take out a card, hand it to him and walked off, turning her head back and winking to him. He looked at the small thin card and on one side he saw a phone number and the other side had her name. _'Jakuzure Nonon…'_

"Dude!" He heard Bobby shout out to him. "Yeah man?" He said as he turned back around. "Follow me!"

"Why?" He asked the Asian boy. "No time to explain!" He grabbed his arm and dragged him off, not seeing the small red line on his hand. "Just tell me what the fuck is so important."

"I found this in my locker!" He said showing the back of his locker was slightly open and lead into a tube. "The fuck kinda Narnia shit is this?" Logan said. "That's what I said!" Billy exclaimed. "All we're missing is the lion and the witch." He snarked before they all laughed. "Hide that shit and we'll all check it out after school. We need to go to History."

 ***History Class***

"About time you guys arrived." Alex said with a smirk as they took a seat when suddenly the ground shook. "What the!?"

"Is this an earthquake!?"

"Or Gamagori running!?" Logan exclaimed with a chuckle as the floor cracked from beneath them all. "What's happening!?" Someone shrieked as a hand shot up from the ground and the floor fell.

 ***Ryūko***

"This…is…BORING!" Ryūko groaned as she sat in class listening to the teacher drone on and on just as the ground started to shake suddenly, waking Mako up. "WHA! EARTHQUAKE!" She yelled, making almost everyone start panicking.

"FINALLY SOME FUN!" Ryūko said happily as stony monsters emerged from the ground, one of them was larger than the rest and was composed of black chunky rock with beady red eyes and gangly green claws and teeth as it let out a roar. "Run puny humans, you are no match for _**FREAKTURE**_!" It roared as its voice shattered the windows and made most of the students ears bleed from how loud it was all except Ryūko and Mako who just cringed.

Ryūko smirked as everyone scrambled out of the room. She opened her guitar case and pulled out a large crimson double sided sword that resembled half of a pair of scissors. "Let's rock!" She exclaimed as she ran forward and sliced at the monsters.

 ***Logan***

"Ow." Logan groaned as he stood up, seeing a few pieces of sharp rock in his stomach. "Guys?" He looked up and saw his friends lying in pain on the floor, some on desks as well. "My…everything hurts." Billy wheezed out. "I can't feel my anything." Harry groaned as she spat out some blood and Logan rushed to her and saw a large piece of metal in her stomach. "We need to get out of here!" Logan said, seeing that just about all of the students were gone, leaving them and their teacher Ivan. "He is correct. Come here, there is someone you have to see right now more than ever." Said teacher spoke as he looked through the window and saw Koda fighting off the monsters with his bare hands, tearing one's head off. "Let's go!" He shouted when a wall broke.

 ***Elsewhere***

"This is awesome!" Ryūko exclaimed excitedly as she swung her blade at the being called 'Freakture'. "WHO ELSE WANTS SOME!?" She exclaimed when it punched her through a wall. "Oh now it's on you little bitch!" It screeched.

 ***Logan***

"What the hell is that thing!?" Logan groaned as they looked at the girl on the ground and the monster when Mako was thrown into Alexis who caught her and hit her head on a blackboard. "You ok?" She asked. "Yeah I'm fine…just a little hungry…" She said with a smile and swirls in her eyes as Alex dropped her. "She's fine."

"All of you follow me at once!" Ivan spoke as he walked up to the monster and crushed its head with his foot.

* * *

More monsters flooded the school and city as people ran for cover from laser fire. "This is splendid!" Xandred shouted from the rooftops with Zedd while Sledge oversaw the army in the school. "Yes! Kill them all!" He laughed maniacally as he felt the Sandzu River filling up.

* * *

"So what's with the case?" Harry asked Logan quietly "No clue." He responded. "How you holdin' up?"

"I feel a bit dizzy." She said as they all turned a corner and saw a bunch of rocky monsters.

"Stay back!" Ivan shouted as he spotted the locker belonging to Bobby. He reached into his coat pocket, pulled out many small black balls and threw them down, causing a wall of smoke to appear and fill the hallway on both sides as he lead them to the locker and kicked open the hidden tunnel. "How the fuck did he know about the Narnia portal!?" Billy spoke with an open jaw. "Well don't just stand there! Get in!" He yelled as they rushed inside and he slammed it shut behind them.

* * *

"Wheeeeee!" Mako yelled with Logan as they went fast down the slide-like tube like bullets. "THIS IS AWESOME!" Ryūko exclaimed while Billy looked a bit green and Bobby did a head count. "Hey, there's only six of us here!"

"Yeah?"

"Where are the other four?" He asked.

* * *

"So, Knight of Zandar, you gonna fight them? We don't have powers yet!" Alex said as she hid behind him. "Don't worry Lady Alexis, they won't harm you."

He walked up to the monsters. "Alright then." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a golden battery-like device. _**"Dino-Charger, ready!"**_ He pressed down on it, making it glow and light up. _**"Gold Ptero-Morpher!"**_ He yelled as a machine materialized on his right wrist. He inserted the Dino-Charger inside it and extended the wing-shaped blade on the side.

 _ **PTERO-CHARGER; ENGAGED!**_

 _ **"Unleash the power!"**_ Ivan yelled as a large golden ball shot out of the Morpher and engulfed him in light, blinding the enemies. When it died down, they all saw a man in a golden armor with arms that had hexagonal patterns, a strange design etched into the chest, and a helmet with a pointed back. And in his hand was a large gold and blue Valkyrie blade.

 ***Tommy***

Tommy Oliver ran down the streets, trying to get to Trini's home. _'Great! Just great!'_ He thought angrily as his hand glowed purple and a few of the rocky Putty Patroller's chased him. "Sword of Darkness, come to me!" He yelled as the blade materialized in his hand and he charged the beasts, dicing them into pieces of rubble. "TRINI!" He yelled as 3 Putty Patrollers were blasted to the ground. "You called?" He looked to his left and saw Trini holding her Blade-Blaster which had smoke coming from the tip. "It's nice to see you again Tommy." She smiled.

* * *

"Harry, can you get your ass off my face?" He asked in a muffled voice. "Huh? Oh, sorry!" She blushed heavily as she got off him. "Even if it is like a pillow." He muttered under his breath. "What was that cous?"

"Nothing!" He blushed. "What the hell? Where are we?" Bobby asked as they all got up and saw they were in a room with rocks and smooth dark metal. "Guys, are we dead and in limbo?" Mako groaned. They all got up and walked together, passing by many empty this place is kinda freaky." Ryūko spoke quietly when she tripped. "Whoa!"

"You okay?" Logan asked as he caught her by the waist. "Y-Yeah…" She stuttered lightly as he helped her up. "Let's keep going." Bobby said as they walked up to a large metal wall with five rings on it, each a different color. "Where are we?" Billy muttered as the rings slid around and the wall they were on lifted up, revealing a large room with a strange wall with many cube outlines on it, and next to it was a rusted black machine. "Guys, what the fuck is happening up there!?" Harry said, clutching her heart and groaning as she fell. "Harry!" Logan exclaimed as he caught her. "Guys! Go find some stuff to help stop her bleeding now!" He ordered them as they nodded and ran in separate directions. "Okay cous, now this thing has to come out." He told Harry. "This is gonna hurt a bit, okay?" She nodded. Logan grabbed the huge piece of metal and looked at her. "Ready?"

"Y-Yeah." She groaned. "1…" He tightened his grip on it. "…2…" The metal started to dig into his palms and make them bleed. "…3!" He pulled it out of her roughly, making her start to scream in pain when it was silenced by something warm. She opened her eyes again and saw Logan with his lips on hers. Both of them stayed like that for a few minutes before pulling apart, massive blushes growing on their faces. "So…that happened." He said shyly. "Agree to never speak of this?"

"Agreed." She replied instantly. "We're back!" They turned to see Billy and Mako with bandages and disinfectant.

 ***10 minutes later***

"There!" Ryūko said as she tied the wrapping. "Thanks. So again, what's going on?" She asked frightened. _**"Greetings."**_ They heard a booming voice echo. "Who's there?!" Logan shouted, grabbing a large wrench as the terminals around them lit up. _**"The answers you are all looking for…are here."**_ It spoke again. "What is this place?" Billy asked. _**"A fragment of my ship. It crashed here over 65,000,000 years ago in the Cenozoic Era."**_

"Who are you? WHAT are you?"

 _ **"I am known as Zordon. I am an alien mage from a desert planet called Eltar."**_

"What are those things?" Bobby asked. _**"They are soldiers that were created to serve all commands. Their masters have been trying to control or destroy the Earth for millions of years."**_

"Why are we here?" Logan asked the obvious as the cube covered wall moved a bit. _**"Because the Earth is in danger once more, and you six have been destined. To become…"**_ Right in front of him, a male head formed from the cubes, and made him jump back. _**"…Power Rangers."**_

* * *

Ivan was currently fighting off the stony Putty Patrollers only this time at a better pace. He brought the golden sword down on a Putty, destroying it with ease as more rushed him. "Bring it!" He yelled as a blue laser hit a few. "Excellent shot Koda!" He cheered as his friend body slammed one into a streetlight. "Dino-Charger, ready!" He pulled out a blue Charger and pressed down on it. He then inserted it into the strange blue and yellow pistol in his hand.

 _ **STEGO-CHARGER; ENGAGED!**_

 _ **"Energize, HAH!"**_ He spun a black and blue barrel on it, making blue sparks fly as he lifted it into the air. _**"Unleash the power!"**_ He yelled as a blue energy covered him and was replaced with a blue armor similar to Ivan's. _**"Dino-Steel; Armor on!"**_ He ran the barrel across his right arm and the armor on it changed to silver with spikes and a blue shield with yellow spikes appeared in his hand.

* * *

"Damn those Rangers!" Xandred growled. "They cannot stand in our way, we are far too powerful." He roared in anger as Zedd remained quiet, staring down the street as he saw a man that made his blood boil. "THOMAS OLIVER!" He yelled as the man looked up and his eyes widened, as well as Trini who was with him. "Lord Zedd!"

* * *

"Did you just say we're…Power Rangers?" Logan said confused. "Affirmative…but, I was kind of expecting a little more." The small three foot tall robot titled Alpha 5 spoke. "But, my mom always told me that they were a urban legend." Mako said nervously. _**"Because of the chaos that had ensued the last time they were called."**_ Zordon said softly. _**"Many innocent lives were almost destroyed and they had to make sure that they were nothing more…than a forgotten memory, locking away the planet's knowledge of them until they were once again needed."**_ They were all shocked as the room they were in turned black and they floated. "Whoa! What's goin' on!?" Logan said as Zordon and Alpha disappeared and were replaced with a large vortex that surrounded them infinitely. They saw that certain ideas on them were glowing and drifting off of them and opening, revealing six jagged golden discs. "These 'Power Coins' are pieces of condensed power known across the universe as 'Grid Energy'." Alpha explained in an echoing voice. "It started long ago, when the Universe came into existence…"

* * *

Tommy was thrown far across the city and landed on the ground with a thud as Zedd laughed. "Oh how the mighty have fallen, you two used be the strongest of the strong, now look at you! A couple of geezers who think they can fight!" He grinned maniacally as Trini stood up on one knee, blood flowing from her ear, nose and mouth. "You bastard Zedd!" Tommy grunted as he tried to stand with the Sword of Darkness, which Zedd and Trini were staring at. 'Impossible! The Rangers/We destroyed it!' They both thought as the dark aura around the blade spread around Tommy, his eyes changing to purple and black with a tiny of red as he ignored his injuries and rushed the warlord. 'Fool!' He thought to himself as he blocked each fatal strike Tommy threw at him with his staff before cutting his chest with his claws. "GAH!"

"Now, to drain you of your energy."

"Tommy, no!" Trini shouted as she tried to save him but a shadowy figure grabbed her and held a katana to her throat as Zedd slowly and painfully shoved his clawed hand into Tommy's chest which changed black, Tommy could slowly feel his strength being drained out of him. 'No! I can't die here!' A tear slid down his eye as blue streams of electricity hit Zedd and sent him flying. "So…you're Heckyl." Tommy said with a pant as a gloved hand helped him stand. "Indeed I am." The blue haired alien said as Tommy stood. "I say we show him what we can do." Heckyl suggested as he pulled out a navy blue, purple, grey, and crimson Dino-Morpher. "Agreed." Tommy said as Trini joined up with them.

* * *

"Dino-Charger, ready!" Heckyl yelled as he pressed down on the navy blue Dino-Charger and inserted it into his blaster.

 _ **SPINO-CHARGER; ENGAGED!**_

 _ **"Energize, HAH!"**_ He spun the barrel. _**"Unleash the power!"**_ He fired it into the air and a head shaped ball on energy bit down on him, covering him in a navy blue armor with crimson sleeves and a gold shoulder plate and two golden arm covers on his right arm, all three of them having gold and purple sails. His helmet had a silver mouth cover, the tooth etchings were gold and surrounded with crimson, there was also a blue sail on his helmet. In his hand was a long toothed gold blade with a navy handle. _**"Spinosaurus! Dino Charge, Talon Ranger!"**_ He declared as navy smoke came off his suit.

* * *

Trini pulled out a silver object and extended it out in front of her, pressing down on a red button and making it glow. _**"Saber-Tooth Tiger!"**_ She yelled as around her rocks fell and swirled around her, forming into a cover on her body and turning into stone. The rock cover cracked and broke apart, revealing a yellow and white metal suit with blue energy veins and a rhombus on the chest, the suit having a fur like texture. The helmet had silver fangs on it and a mouth piece. _**"Mighty Morphin…Yellow Ranger!"**_

* * *

Tommy lifted his sleeve and revealed a silver gauntlet on his right arm, inside it were two coins, a crystal fragment, a small engine component, and a black marble sized gem. _**"DragonZord!"**_ He exclaimed as he appeared in a white area, and in front of him were his past personas. Mighty Morphin Green and White, Zeo Ranger 5; Red, Red Lightning Turbo, and Dino Thunder Black. "You guys ready?" He asked them all. They nodded and turned into energy, swirling around him as a black armor with a scaly pattern covered him. On his arms and legs a golden diamond pattern appeared, on his shoulders two silver reflectors appeared, a pointed black and gold armor formed on his torso with a green foot-like cybernetic coin, his boots turned white while everything else turned green. On his helmet grew a golden three part frill resembling his chest emblem with a red gem on the forehead part, in his black visor was the outline of a red star and on his mouth piece was a vent-like cover. _**"Mighty Morphin…Green Ranger; Legacy Mode!"**_

* * *

"Ready Rangers?" Tommy said. "Let's do this!"

 **Please favorite this, and follow, and leave a review. Tell us what you think.**


	4. It's Morphin' Time!

**Geo: Welcome to Chapter 4 of MMPR, please follow this story and leave a review.**

 **Red: Remember, this is a crossover story. And so far we have decided that in this Power Rangers universe it will exist with a few more in the same universe. These worlds as of now being Kill la Kill, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Miraculous Ladybug, Invader Zim and Sym-Bionic Titan, possibly more in the future. The Ranger suits and DinoZords are the ones from the 2017 movie. The movie MegaZord, however, is not their MegaZord. But it will appear, after a certain silver Zord appears.**

 **Here are the Rangers.**

 **Logan James Scott**

 **Species: Human?**

 **Age: 14**

 **Height: 6'09"**

 **Color: Crimson (Red)**

 **Ethnicity: White**

 **Black shoulder length hair. Green eyes. Porcelain white skin.**

 **Zord: Tyrannosaurus Rex.**

 **Robert (Bobby) Park**

 **Species: Human**

 **Age: 15**

 **Height: 6'01"**

 **Color: Onyx (Black)**

 **Ethnicity: Korean**

 **Black curly hair with orange tips. Blue eyes. Tan skin.**

 **Zord: Mastodon.**

 **William (Billy Jr.) Cranston**

 **Species: Human**

 **Age: 16**

 **Height: 6'04"**

 **Color: Midnight Blue**

 **Ethnicity: Black/White/Mixed Race**

 **Short black hair. Dark brown skin. Blue eyes.**

 **Zord: Triceratops.**

 **Ryūko Matoi/Hart (Step daughter)**

 **Species: Human**

 **Age: 17**

 **Height: 6'00"**

 **Color: Rose (Pink)**

 **Ethnicity: Japanese**

 **Black hair with red. White skin. Red eyes.**

 **Zord: Pterodactyl.**

 **Mako Mankanshoku/Kwan**

 **Species: Human**

 **Age: 16**

 **Height: 5'10"**

 **Color: Saffron (Yellow)**

 **Ethnicity: Vietnamese/Japanese**

 **Short brown hair. Tan skin. Amber eyes.**

 **Zord: Smilodon (Saber-Tooth tiger).**

 **Harriet (Harry) Oliver**

 **Species: Human**

 **Age: 16**

 **Height: 6'07"**

 **Color: Emerald (Green)**

 **Ethnicity: Native American/White**

 **Short black hair. Purple eyes. Tan skin.**

 **Zord: Green DragonZord.**

 **Alexis (Alex) Oliver**

 **Species: Human**

 **Age: 16**

 **Height: 6'06"**

 **Color: Ethereal (White)**

 **Ethnicity: Native American/White**

 **Long blonde hair. Pink eyes. Tan skin.**

 **Zord: TigerZord.**

 **Ren Mankanshoku/Kwan**

 **Species: Human**

 **Age: 16**

 **Height: 5'10"**

 **Color: Bronze**

 **Ethnicity: Vietnamese/Japanese**

 **Spiky black hair. Grey eyes. Tan skin.**

 **Zord: Ankylosaur.**

 **Emily Cranston**

 **Species: Human**

 **Age: 15**

 **Height: 5'09"**

 **Color: Midnight Purple**

 **Ethnicity: Black/White/Mixed Race**

 **Short dirty blonde hair. Light brown skin. Blue eyes.**

 **Zord: Parasaur.**

 **?**

 **Phantom Ranger**

 **Species: Unknown**

 **Red: Also, please leave us some reviews, this took us two fucking weeks to write, and a month for me to edit it and add stuff.**

 _ **-Nicktoons Mega Morphin Power Rangers-**_

* * *

"Let's go!" Tommy yelled as he stood up, Sword of Darkness drawn, and charged the intergalactic overlord with Heckyl and Trini following close behind with their weapons drawn.

 ***Logan***

Logan and the other five in the underground alien ship floated around in an artificial zero-gravity until the effects wore off and they all fell on the ground. "OOF! Man, that was intense!" Logan said holding his head. "Damn right!" Ryūko groaned with a smile as they all got up when suddenly a loud red alarm went off. "What's that!?" Mako exclaimed nervously as the floor opened up. "ERROR! ERROR! PROCESSING DATA!" Alpha's head started sparking as the six humans slid down a large tube and passed through a blue electric barrier, their eyes glowing and their heads throbbing as millions of centuries of knowledge flooded their minds. "AHH MY HEAD!" Mako screamed as they all fell into a large body of water. "Ugh." Harry groaned as Logan helped her stay floating. "Guys…check out how we glow!" He said as they looked at the water.

"Mako, did you piss yourself?" Ryūko asked, making them all move away from her. "No! I may have Asperger's, but I do not wet myself!" She said proudly and angrily from the accusation. "I'm blue!" Billy exclaimed with a smile.

"I'm black!" Bobby chuckled and Billy looked at him with a confused look. "What?"

"I am." He chuckled again. "No you're not." Billy said while shaking his head, making the others laugh loudly as the water drained and they were sucked into a vortex. "WHOA!" They all shot through the water filled tunnel until they saw a light and crashed onto a beach. "Are we dead?" Harriet groaned. "I think so." Mako said as she stood up, shocked that they all were completely dry.

"Ummm… guys?" She said as they got up to check where they were and saw in their hands each a black device with a spiral design and a switch on the top. "Cool." Logan said as he saw a faint sign of red in the center of it.

*Elsewhere*

"Koda duck!" The 10,000 year old caveman Ranger bent backwards as Ivan fired his Ptero-Morpher at a Putty with three arms, tearing it apart. "Good aim… Ivan!" Koda told him as he threw his Stego-Shield and chopped ones head in half when Freakture knocked him into Ivan, de-morphing both of them.

"Trini behind you!" Tommy yelled as Xandred brought his katana out and charged her with his dark power showing. Trini managed to dodge barely as it scraped her helmet.

"Nice try ugly!" She smirked behind her helmet as he growled with anger when he was blasted back by Heckyl's lightning blast while he inserted a red and teal Dino-Charger into the end of his blade.

SPINO BLAZE-CHARGER; ENGAGED!

"Spino-Saber flame!" Heckyl's blade became coated in navy flames as he charged Xandred who blocked his strike and kicked him away hard, de-morphing him. "Foolish alien!" He snarled while summoning his Mooger minions and sending them to swarm the heroes when a screech echoed out. "Is that Tyler?" Koda asked no one in particular as a large purple jet-like robot flew above, with the red wearing man on top. "Sorry I'm late! I was getting the team back together!" He said as he jumped down and a hatch opened, allowing several others to jump down with him. "Alright! How's it going?" Chase said, popped his neck. "Going good, obviously hotshot." Riley said sarcastically as he smacked him over the head. "Stop being idiots!" A woman in a purple jacket with black glasses scolded. "Sorry Kendall!" Chase exclaimed with a faint blush.

"Boys." Shelby scoffed as she rolled her eyes. "I know right?" A girl with blonde hair and blue eyes said as she came out with a man with neatly combed hair in a grey suit and a blue bird-like alien in silver clothing. She had pale skin and wore a very bright blue tank top and skirt with black tennis shoes. "Who's she?" Heckyl asked Tyler as he, Ivan and Koda joined them. "New Ranger. My dad passed on his Energem to her, she's Riley's cousin Hannah." He explained. "Let's do this."

* * *

"Dino-Chargers, READY!" They exclaimed as they summoned their Morphers and activated their Chargers.

DINO-CHARGERS; ENGAGED!

"Energize… HAH!" They all yelled as their Morphers glowed and they pointed them straight up in the air. "Unleash the power!" They pulled the triggers and released orbs of energy they each engulfed them, encasing them all in colored metal suits. "Dino-Steel; Armor on!" On each of their arms appeared silver and gold spiked armor and a weapon. Red with a metal head, Pink with a large drill, Blue with a spiked shield, Green with a clawed gauntlet, Black with a crossbow/pickax, Light Blue with a large hammer, Grey with a spiked chain ball, and Purple with a cannon on her arm. "Power Rangers CHARGE!" They growled as their suits each glowed.

"Tyrannosaurus Rex!" Tyler stood tall in front of them all as they followed suit. "Power Ranger; RED!"

"Parasaurolophus!" Chase held his weapon across his chest. "Power Ranger; BLACK!"

"Stegosaurus!" Koda flexed his arms with his shield on his left arm. "Power Ranger; BLUE!"

"Velociraptor!" Riley twirled a sword around expertly in his left hand. "Power Ranger; GREEN!"

"Triceratops!" Shelby held her drill high. "Power Ranger; PINK!"

"Pterodactyl!" Ivan lifted his Ptero-Saber over his head as thunder hit the blade. "Power Ranger; GOLD!"

"Pachycephalosaurus!" Phillip twirled his wrecking ball around. "Power Ranger; GRAPHITE!"

"Plesiosaurus!" Kendall cocked her cannon. "Power Ranger; PURPLE!"

"Ankylosaurus!" Hannah smashed her hammer into the ground. "Power Ranger; AQUA!"

"Titanosaur!" Zenowing unsheathed his sword as it shined in the sunlight. "Power Ranger; SILVER!"

"Spinosaurus!" Heckyl swung his flaming sword and sheathed it. "Power Ranger; NAVY! Dino-Charge; TALON RANGER!"

They all slammed their fists into the ground, breaking it apart as they stood. "Dinosaur might, ready to fight!"

"Power Rangers: DINO-CHARGE!" They declared before rushing the monsters, their suits releasing colored steam.

* * *

"You okay Harry?" Logan asked her. "Little better." She spoke with a grunt as they all climbed up a rocky wall to the streets. "Finally." Bobby sighed. "Anyone else wondering why we aren't wet?"

"Mako, we were just attacked by an alien monster and told by a face in a pulsating wall who was with a weird looking robot that we are Power Rangers, do not question alien logic right now." Ryūko told her exasperated as she pulled herself up with Mako. "What are these?" Billy said as he held one of the black devices, his having a tint of blue in the center. "No clue." Bobby said. "But mine is completely black."

"Okay now you're just doing it on purpose!" He exclaimed angrily as they all laughed again. "Mine's pink." Ryūko said with an uneasy scowl. "I got yellow!" Mako exclaimed happily as an explosion went off near the school. "I got green." Harry said as she stood by herself, her wound closing very quickly.

"Guys look!" Logan shouted as they all saw a large object zooming through the air. "The fuck is that?"

"Ahh! Flying dinosaur!" Mako exclaimed in panic as it shot into the ocean behind them. Ryūko sighed in annoyance. "Do you not remember what just happened?"

"Asperger's… remember?" Mako smiled dumbly. "Let's go!" She said as she ran off. "Hey wait up!" Logan yelled while running, his new watch beeping. "Huh?"

"Greetings."

"Alpha?" He said confused.

*Tommy*

"There's too many of them!" Tommy exclaimed as he dodged an attack from Freakture as Trini blasted it repeatedly, tearing him apart in the process, but Freakture quickly reassembled himself. "What the!?" Freakture just laughed as he grabbed Prince Phillip by the throat and threw him into her. "Nice try ya old slut! You can't kill me!" He laughed maniacally as his claws extended and he charged them all.

* * *

"Alright everyone, split up! Help as many people as you can and meet back at the school!" Logan said to them all. "Move out!" They all ran in separate directions.

*Ryūko*

Ryūko ran to the shopping district, trying to find any survivors and found everyone barricaded in a convenience store surrounded by Putty's. "Looks like Christmas came early!" She smiled as her black morpher glowed on her hip and in her hand a long slim bow with sharp blades on both sides. 'Shall we my friend?' A male voice rang out in her head. "Let's, Senketsu." She muttered as she twirled the blade bow around and ran at the rock monsters.

*Mako*

Mako was currently running across the rooftops with a pair of dual razor sharp yellow daggers in her hands. "THIS IS AWESOME!" She exclaimed as she saw some Putty's below her and jumped down, taking them out one by one. "Anyone else want some?" She smiled.

*Billy and Bobby*

Bobby and Billy were quietly running through a subway tunnel where the lights were flickering. "Do you see them?" Bobby asked. "Yeah! There!" He pointed down the tunnel and saw more Putty's trying to get into a subway car. The two rushed them and started attacking, a double sided trident/lance and a sleek axe appearing in their hands.

*Logan and Harry*

"Why the hell are we headed directly towards the school!?" Harriet exclaimed. "No clue but it feels right!" Logan said with a smile as they ran into the large building. "Shhhh!" He hissed, peeking over a corner and saw some Putty's, Moogers and Vivix being led by Sledge. "Who's that?" He whispered. "Spread out! Find me those Energems ad kill any humans that stand in your way!"

"YES MASTER SLEDGE!" They saluted and spread out around the school. "So that's Sledge…" Logan said quietly as the building shook. "I think that was Gamogori!" Harry said as dust filled the corridor and said teen *And I still think that's an understatement* barreled through the Moogers in his path. "OUT OF MY WAY!"

"Thank God for Muslcebrain." Logan muttered as he heard someone far in the building yell, instantly recognizing the voice. 'That's Nonon!'

*Tommy*

"Agh! Damn it, they're still too strong!" Tommy growled as he pulled out his communicator, his armor fading away, as well as Trini's. "Jason, it's Tommy! Get the others and come to Japan now, Zedd is free!"

"WHAT!?" He yelled over the watch, causing some feedback. "Okay, firstly: Ow! Secondly: You fucking heard me, get your ass here now. And thirdly: OWW!"

"Sorry, I'm on my way!" The line disconnected as Tommy jumped into action and started slashing around. "Phillip, a little help here!"

"Hang on!" He yelled out as he ran over to Tommy but Freakture tackled him. "Gah!"

"Unhand the Prince of Zandar you fiend!" Ivan yelled as he lifted open the back of his sword.

PTERO-CHARGER; ENGAGED!

"Ptero-Saber; Zandar Lightning!" Ivan shouted as his sword filled with electricity and he charged them with it, slashing waves of lightning out, sending Freakture flying and making him explode into pieces. But Freakture once again reassembled himself and laughed. "Man these things are tough!" Tyler exclaimed as they started to surround them quickly, preparing to land a final blow. When suddenly…

"Cosmic-Cannon; Rapid-Fire!" Multiple purplish black plasma balls went through the minions. "Adam!" Trini exclaimed happily as the Korean man dropped down from a roof. He was wearing a skintight black t-shirt that showed his muscles, jeans, and sneakers. "Guess the gang's back together." He said as three others fell down with him.

"Long time no see." The African American Billy Sr. said while dusting off his blue lab coat, cracking his knuckles and his neck as the athletic Kimberly landed on her feet, tearing a Putty's head of with her legs. She was wearing all black except for a pink tank top, everything else was sneakers, jeans, and a leather jacket. "Told you guys we missed one." She said as their leader Jason landed right in front of them in a black suit and red tie. "Lord Zedd."

"Jason Scott." He growled, his grip on his staff increasing with his anger. "We defeated you once, and we'll do it again." Jason said as he reached into his suit and pulled out a black and gold device with a spiral design, along with the others except for Tommy, who held up his gauntlet. "We need DinoZord power, NOW!"

* * *

"DRAGONZORD!" Tommy stood in a black abyss as five colored orbs circled him. "GREEN RANGER POWER!" The orbs all turned a dark green as they circled him, encasing him in a dark green metal suit with a gold armor on his torso. "DRAGON DAGGER; NOW!" Tommy yelled as his hands glowed green and the mystical blade appeared in his hand, the frills on his helmet changing gold as the Sword of Darkness appeared on his back. "Green Power Ranger; READY!"

"MASTODON!" Adam stood still as chunks of ice flew onto his body, each piece turning obsidian. Lightning struck around him and tore apart the ground, lava slowly seeping out and sticking to the black ice on him. "BLACK RANGER POWER!" Adam exploded in a burst of black energy and the ice shattered off of him, revealing his jet black armor. "POWER AXE!" He yelled as a bulky black and gold axe formed in his hand. "Black Power Ranger; READY!"

"PTERODACTYL!" Kimberly flew high up into the sky near the ozone layer, clouds changing gray and filling with lightning as they swirled around her, small chunks of hail forming an orb around her, slowly turning pink. "PINK RANGER POWER!" Lightning struck the orb all over easily breaking it, revealing her pink and white armor as she zoomed down to the ground. "POWER BOW!" She screamed as a lightning bolt flew into her hand, changing shape into a curved bow shaped like a pair of wings as she landed. "Pink Power Ranger; READY!"

"TRICERATOPS!" William stood alone in the desert as the sand around him shot up, slowly heating up and changing to glass as it became a liquid before wrapping itself around him and hardening. "BLUE RANGER POWER!" The glass cover cracked as William exploded into blue energy, showing his blue and silver armor. "POWER LANCE!" He yelled out as the remaining glass stretched out in his hand, forming a long, dual ended lance with tongs on each end. "Blue Power Ranger; READY!"

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!" Trini ran through a dense jungle, grabbing onto a vine and swinging high into the trees above. Leaves and vines wrapped around her limbs and body tightly as she let go. "YELLOW RANGER POWER!" The covering tore apart from a lightning strike and revealed her bright yellow armor. "POWER DAGGERS!" She cried out as two rocks flew at her, changing shape and turning to metal as they touched her hands. The long blades bursting with electricity as she landed on the ground. "Yellow Power Ranger; READY!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" Jason stood upon the base of a volcano and thunderbolts struck everywhere, tearing apart the ashen ground and making lava spew all over, the lava and thunder wrapping around him and hardening fast. "RED RANGER POWER!" A final thunderbolt struck his head and destroyed the lava cover, revealing his red and gold armor. "POWER SWORD!" He yelled as a huge rock shot from the now active volcano and fell in front of him. He dug his fist into it and pulled out a red and white sword with a guard that had wing engravings and a gold blade. "Red Power Ranger; READY!"

"Alright Power Rangers, let's do this!"

* * *

"I think she's in the gymnasium!" Logan said as he knocked a Vivix out and ran into the gym area where hundreds of Vivix, Moogers, and Putty Patrollers were with Sledge, and he could also see an unconscious Gamagori with Nonon who was cowering, nursing her bleeding arm. The monsters all raised their weapons when a black sheath spiraled at them, sending those around her flying and giving the pink haired girl a chance to escape. "Hey ugly!" Logan exclaimed, making them all turn around to see him pick it back up. "What? Do you actually think a little human like you can take on all of us?" Sledge laughed as well as the minions. Nonon, who was hiding underneath the bleachers, poked her head out slightly. 'Is he fucking crazy?'

"Monsters, ATTACK!" Sledge ordered as they charged. Right in Logan's hand formed a long double edged blade with a blood red rounded handle guard with the bladed grip at the end. The entire weapon started glowing a strange blue as it became longer and he ran at them.

*Mako*

"Whoohoo!" Mako cheered as she swung from streetlights while attacking Putty's with jetpacks. "IT'S HAMMER TIME!" She screamed insanely as Snide tried to hit her. "Hold still damn it!"

"NEVAH!" She shrieked as she jumped at him, easily taking him out because her foot hit him where the sun don't shine. "Not…cool." He wheezed out before falling down with his hands over his royal jewels. "Meep Meep!" She piped up with her tongue out and quickly ran off.

*School*

"Hey Mako!"

"Ryūko!" She cheered as she hugged her friend. "I'm not a hugger!" Ryūko exclaimed uneasy as she tried to break free. "Hey guys!" They turned to see Bobby and Billy walking up to them. "Nice weapons." Mako said.

"Thanks." Bobby twirled his axe as he placed it on his shoulder with ease. "So where are the other two?"

"The school probably."

"Let's go then, maybe they're at the top." Ryūko spoke before running towards the building in a hurry.

*Logan*

Logan spun his sword around and killed many monsters before Sledge kicked him into the bleachers and shot him with the Energem laser, making a black aura surround his body as his hair and eyes slowly changed, his eyes hidden by his hair which was now pure white. "Why you!" He got out when Sledge grabbed him by the throat. "How pathetic." He laughed as Logan struggled to breath. He shook his head in his struggle and his eyes became visible, the sight of them making Sledge freeze in shock. 'N-No… I-It's not possible.' He thought in disbelief. Unlike a normal human, the white in his eyes was midnight black. His pupils were pink and shaped like little hearts. His right iris was blood red and his left iris was a light lavender. The eyes he was looking at made 65 million years' worth of memories flash before his eyes. Logan, seeing a chance to escape, kicked him in the balls and jumped back while picking up his sword.

*Sledge Owned Count: 3*

Logan saw the monsters surround him and run. He grabbed the black device at his hip and held it. "Guess it's my turn." He muttered before holding it out. He pulled a switch on it and the center opened up, causing the red coin inside to glow brightly and reveal the image of a T-Rex. A silver liquid-like substance quickly went up his hand as blue, red and white pieces of metal forming all over his body. Soon his transformation was complete and the parts between each plate glowed blue and a black visor covered his eyes, two slim slots opened on his back and a pair of huge feathered wings over 3 feet long shot out, the coloring being midnight black with multiple millimeter sized white dots resembling stars, and a long leathery tail shot out as well, his fingertips also sported claws. "Let's do this." He spoke as a red wave of energy shot out from his suit.

* * *

*Mauna Loa*

The people on the Big Island of Hawaii ran around in panic as Mauna Loa, the largest volcano on the Earth, had started spewing out lava as an earthquake shook the island. But little did the people know, was that the volcano wasn't erupting, and that something inside it was now awake. A gigantic being slowly arose from the lava inside, its body an insane orange from the heat, quickly started running from the base and made its way to the ocean, where it jumped inside and made its way to Japan, a trail of steam following it.

* * *

*Tommy*

"Did you feel that?" Kimberly asked as she dodged a swing from a Vivix. "Yeah, that surge of power, I think it came from up there." Trini spoke as she looked at the school when the ground shook, a loud metallic roar filling the entire continent.

"Is that what I think it is?" Jason said as two missiles came out of nowhere and destroyed a Vivisaur. "I hope so." Adam said as a large red silhouette ran through the foggy city to the school, the roads cracking beneath its wet feet.

*School*

'No way!' Nonon thought excitedly as she watched him easily deal with the Moogers and Putty's with his large sword without breaking a sweat when the walls started cracking, something ramming against it from the outside. "Uh oh." He said until a metal robot head crashed through it, the head a combination of crimson and obsidian metal. It opened its jaw and roared, revealing three rows of razor sharp banana length silver teeth. "What?! A BattleZord?!" Sledge panicked in fear as it chomped down on the monsters and roared.

*Elsewhere*

"What was that?!" Ryūko exclaimed as they took a left and saw a Mooger get thrown through a wall. The four looked inside the room it was in and saw an Asian man with thin wire glasses and a black suit surrounded by them. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a large green orb. "Get out of my school now!" He yelled as he pressed a button on the orb, making it glow and increase in size. "Samurai Storm; Ranger Form!"

* * *

Cameron stood alone in a dojo as a green aura surrounded him, forming into a strong green and gold leather suit, a gold chest armor, a katana on his back, and a metal helmet with a four point star shaped visor. "Green Samurai Power!"

* * *

In one blow, Cam swung his blade and made the army of monsters crash through the building wall and fall to the ground. "Are you children okay?" He asked, seeing the four. "Yeah." Mako said. "Who are you?"

"I'm the principal." He spoke as the building shook. "Let's move!" Cameron yelled as they ran.

*Tommy*

"Let's go now!" Tommy yelled as they ran off. "Come back and fight you coward!" Zedd yelled angrily. "Goldar! Freakture! After them!" He commanded the two monsters as they followed the Rangers at a quick pace.

*Logan*

"This is fuckin' awesome!" Logan cheered while throwing a Putty into the red Zord's mouth. "I know right?" He heard a shout from nearby as they all looked up and saw Mako hanging upside down from a light. "The fuck you doin' up there?!"

"I dunno." She smiled as they sighed.

"Whoa, nice suit!" Bobby exclaimed as he ran in.

"Nice sword." Ryūko said.

"Nice dinosaur."

Mako then fell. "Oof! I'm okay!"

* * *

"Damn! More Power Rangers!" Mondo swore in rage as his black body became more rigid with his heightened anger.

"I hate those Rangers!" Mesagog growled. "I wouldn't like any more than to tear them apart limb from limb and feast on their bones."

"Calm yourselves." Nazōrion spoke from the hologram.

"He's right." Vekar agreed. "After all, Lord Zedd and the others haven't failed yet."

While they spoke, a teal colored robot walked to a docking bay and entered a ship.

"Master…you aren't my master Sledge…" He lifted a screwdriver and shoved it under the porcelain face-like device on his chest, pulling it off and revealing the wiring on the back. "Not anymore." Wrench spoke coldly as he entered coordinates inside and took off.

Now transporting to… Voltarian Galaxy Prison

* * *

"How'd you get that suit?" Tommy asked Logan as he threw a Putty out a window. "Magic?" He said unsure. "How'd you get yours, Uncle Tommy?"

"I made it." He spoke with a grunt as the T-Rex moved out from the wall. "I wanna do that too!" Mako screamed from above as she held her Morpher and tried to transform. "WHY ISN'T THIS WORKING!?"

"Uh Mako, you're holding it the wrong way." Bobby said. "Oh…I knew that."

"Ugh." They all sighed as her body glowed. "Whoa!" She exclaimed as she fell onto some Putty's in a dull yellow suit…what made everyone go wide eyed was the fact that she had a large golden bushy tail sticking out of her body and a pair of golden wings on her back. "THIS IS FUCKING AWESOME!" She said excitedly as she hugged it. "SOOOOOO FLUFFY!"

"Okay, that is weird." Ryūko spoke as she poked at her Morpher and became encased in a dark pink armor with leathery wings on her back, instantly becoming incased in a layer of pink fire. "Fucking sick!"

"Hey I want wings!" Both Bobby and Billy shouted as they transformed into black and dark blue suits, but with no extra attachments. "DAMN IT!" They cried as Harriet got up and held her own Morpher, which was gold. "Hmmm, I wonder..." She flipped the switch on it and it glowed green, encasing her in a dark green and gold suit with a red gem on her forehead and a large tail with a drill at the end. "Awesome!" She cried out as she held a dark green and black double edged knife. "So not fair." She pouted when it fired off a laser, destroying a great amount of monsters and making everything in the room stare at her. "Okay never mind!" She said as they all let off a pulse of energy except for her.

* * *

*Vostok Station*

Far underneath the below freezing Soviet base in Antarctica, the ice started cracking as a large black mass could be seen moving to the surface, getting larger as it got closer until it reached the surface, two curved tusks piercing the ice as the black creature crawled out from its icy container. It then started running on its eight legs, crashing into the ocean.

*Africa*

Right in the center of the Sahara desert, a sinkhole twice the size of a pyramid began to form as three long silver spikes shot out of the sand as it spread out more. A large blue machine crawled out of the sinkhole and started running on its six legs, making its way to the ocean.

*Tristan da Cunha*

Hidden on the most remote island on the planet, a part of the stone wall in between the land and the water opened, and a huge blur of red, pink, silver and black sped out of the hidden hanger.

*South America*

Deep inside the heart of the Amazon Rainforest, a loud growl echoed from within an enormous cave as a dull yellow and black metal paw stepped out into the light as its owner ran out from the cave, knocking over trees in its path as it jumped into the water.

* * *

"So this is what it's like as a Ranger!" Logan exclaimed as he jumped onto the wall of the building in excitement as his sword handle glowed white and the sword blade started spinning around like a propeller allowing him to fly upwards when he saw something in the distance.

"What the-" He began as Freakture jumped onto him, tearing at his wings. "Gah!"

"Die you filthy human!" He roared as they fell down from the ground. "Logan no!" He heard his dad yell, seeing they were over 200 meters in the air.

*Ground Level*

The T-Rex Zord screeched as it fired its guns upwards, trying to hit Freakture and breaking apart the school as it did do. "Whoa! Nice shootin' Tex!" Logan exclaimed as they went faster, his suit vanishing. "Uh oh!" He paled *though it wasn't visible cause his skin was whiter than paper or milk* as Freakture laughed. "DIE!" He yelled as he wrapped his hands around Logan's throat. 'Great…so this is how I go out!' He thought as a black metal gauntlet formed on his left arm with red glowing veins. 'Huh?' He summoned his sword and sliced off Freakture's arm, kicking him away. "Gah!"

"What is this?" He pressed a button on it and using lasers it formed what looked like a silver cellphone. "What the fuck am I supposed to do with this? Text him to death!? He yelled angrily and confused when it flipped open and a red tip popped out of the top of the screen. "What the?" His eyes glowed as visions flooded his mind. "Oh!" He held it out and the tip glowed, forming a red symbol that engulfed him. "GO GO SAMURAI!" He exclaimed as a red ball covered him and he landed on the ground, forming a flaming crater that tore up everything within a ten mile radius.

"NO!"

Jason cried silently while Freakture laughed maniacally. "X-Morph complete." They all looked at the wall of fire to see a black silhouette walking out, revealing a figure in a red/black leather and Kevlar suit resembling a kimono with a metal helmet that had a visor resembling Kai, the Japanese symbol for Fire. "Red Samurai Ranger; READY!"

"Cool!" Mako drooled visibly as all of their suits had vanished prior to leaving the school. "Mako you're drooling." Ryūko deadpanned. "I know…" She spoke with lust as the suit was skintight and showed off his muscles.

"That brat again!" Xandred growled as he ran at him sword drawn. "Die already!" He roared in anger as Logan pulled out a red disc and spun it on his katana handle, changing the sword into a red Valkyrie. "Let's do it!" He smirked as he put a black and gold box on the handle, making a red coat form in him. "BATTLIZER ACTIVATED; SUPER SAMURAI MODE!" Logan exclaimed as he charged Xandred with his new powers.

*Ryūko*

"Holy shit that was fucking awesome!" Ryūko exclaimed as he landed in a crater when she heard the one thing that truly scared her. "Ryūko Matoi!"

"M-MOM!?" She yelled as her wrist was grabbed and she was pulled by her step-mother. "Are you ok?" Kim asked, hugged her protectively. "Yeah…but it's kinda hard to breath right now." She spoke as her skin turned blue from the grip of the motherly hug. "Sorry!" Kim said with a sweatdrop.

*Logan*

"You ain't so tough ugly!" Logan mocked the ancient Japanese demon. "You damn brat!" Xandred roared as he flew up and dive bombed him. "I think not!"

PTERO-CHARGER; ENGAGED!

"Ptero-Saber; Zandar Lightning!" Ivan yelled while swinging his blade at Xandred and letting out a surge of electricity. "Raaaaah!"

"Thanks Teach!" He thanked. "This is intense!" Mako said as she hung upside down. "Uhhh... How do you keep getting up in high places?" Bobby asked. "I don't know." She answered as Xandred roared.

"THAT'S IT!" He then pulled out a communications device. "VEKAR, FIRE THE GARGANTUA-BLASTER!"

"It's called a Magna-Beam!"

"DON'T BE SMART WITH ME! JUST FIRE THE DAMN THING!" He yelled as he activated the laser remotely. A blue laser then fell from the sky and was about to hit him when Freakture was kicked by Tyler and knocked Xandred back. "No!" He roared as Freakture's rocky exterior started bubbling as his molecules were rearranged, healing his injuries and increasing his size until he was as large as the school and let out a massive roar. "That's the complete opposite of good."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The giant monster screeched. "YOU PUNY RANGERS CAN'T STOP ME NOW!" He roared before lifting his leg up and bringing it down on them. "WHOA!" Tyler exclaimed as they all rolled out of the way.

"This brings back memories." Adam said as the ground shook. "Watch out!" Mako said as she pushed him out of the path of debris from a building bursting out and falling apart. "Thanks." He groaned as a loud trumpeting was heard with what sounded like a stampede. "Uh oh!"

"Not uh oh…oh yeah." Adam smiled as he cracked his knuckles and the trumpeting got louder. Meanwhile Logan's X-Morph reverted him to his normal form, the device releasing an 8-bit sound composed of six beeps. "Ugh." He groaned as Lord Zedd kicked him in the gut, making him cough out blood. "GAH!"

"Filthy human." He snarled as Tommy bum rushed him. "Get off me!" He roared with glowing eyes. Meanwhile Freakture gave a loud roar and started attacking the T-Rex Zord.

"No you idiot, I was supposed to be hit! Vekar fire it again!" Xandred screamed.

"I cannot! It has a 12 hour charging period."

"Damn it all!" He snarled in anger as the Rangers struggled to stand, only Logan and his five friends were up, and just barely. "Guess it's just us." He said while Zedd just laughed. "What can YOU do? You're nothing but weak little humans!" He howled with Snide as the injured Nonon peeked out of the large hole that was now in the gym.

"Not true!" Mako growled. "Yeah!" Harriet snarled as their Morphers pulsed brighter. A loud rumbling was heard beneath them as a blue horn shot from the ground. "What the!?" The road tore open as another robot crawled out. A large black and blue Triceratops robot with six legs. "Whoa no way!" Billy Jr. exclaimed as a black eight legged Mammoth robot smashed through a building. "Is that a spider elephant?"

"I believe so." Logan said, paling when Mako said 'spider' and felt light headed as he nearly passed out, but kept his ground. "You think we're weak?" He said quietly, slowly lifting his arm as it glowed. His Morpher activated, as well as the others. IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!" HE yelled as they all flipped the switches on their Morphers, making them glow and pulsate. "GO GO POWER RANGERS!"

* * *

"DRAGONZORD!" Harriet fell deep into an underground cavern filled with walls of gems and other precious metals. The emeralds, gold, and obsidian all around broke off of the walls and engulfed her in a glowing vortex, attaching to her skin as her Morpher and Power Coin formed on her waist, mixing with the emerald that made up a scaly metal suit. The gold stuck to her torso and melted together into an armor with the same symbol that was on her Coin on the chest. The obsidian stuck to her face and locked into a black visor as a red ruby flew to her and attached to her forehead. The remaining pieces formed into a large tail with a drill tip, whipping around as she got into a stance with her Dragon Dagger gripped tightly, her suit filling with purple and gold energy. "Emerald Ranger; READY!"

"MASTODON!" Bobby fell into the deep icy waters as huge meteorites and asteroids fell down with him, breaking apart into hundreds of pieces of alien metals and ice. A whirlpool formed around him and sucked up all the meteorite, asteroid, and ice fragments. Each piece melted onto his skin and encased him in a completely black and white alien metal suit with a fur pattern, along with his Power Ax as the white surged with blue energy. "Onyx Ranger; READY"

"PTERODACTYL!" Ryūko closed her eyes as she stood atop a cliff and jumped down into an endless abyss below. The clouds around her stuck to her body as a pair of flaming wings shot out from her back and the clouds turned pink. The clouds then faded into a light pink scale pattered suit with blue energy veins as her bladed bow formed in her right hand and her sword formed on her back when she landed on the ground. "Rose Ranger; READY!"

"TRICERATOPS!" Billy sank down into the sands of an enormous desert as pillars of rock and glass shot out from the ground and bursted into pieces that fell on him and moved onto his body, locking together and turning very dark blue with a scaly pattern as it came alive with blue energy as his lance formed in his hands. "Midnight Ranger; READY!"

"SMILODON!" Mako ran across the floor of a deep jungle as hundreds of thick vines wrapped around her limbs tightly, appearing to melt together. Leaves and rocks surrounded her and attached to the vines, all of them forming a dull yellow armor that came alive with blue energy as her daggers glistened at her hips, her tail flicking around as well. "Saffron Ranger; READY!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" Logan stood atop the mouth of an active volcano, the lava below bubbling and ready to shoot out. Logan took a deep breath before falling down into the volcano. The lava inside shot up and engulfed him, searing Logan's skin as it melted onto him and started hardening into a deep red suit that lit up with gold and blue energy. His sword formed on his back as the volcano erupted and he shot out, his wings stretched out and allowed him to glide down on the ground. "Crimson Ranger; READY!"

* * *

"What?! MORE Power Rangers!?" Zedd exclaimed angrily as they all stood in front of them, their armor glistening in the sunlight.

Meanwhile, people were perking up, upon the mention of the defenders of the universe. "Power... Rangers?"

"They're back!" One person spoke nervously as Logan summoned his sword and charged Zedd at blinding speeds. "Bring it!" The other five followed his lead and fought with him.

"Grah!" Zedd growled as he struggled to keep him back. "You pest!" Zedd extended his claws and struck back hard, cutting through his visor and mouth piece. "Damn it!" Logan swung harder and started to cut through his staff when the T-Rex Zord fell on its side. "Shite!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOUR ZORDS ARE NO MATCH FOR ME!" Freakture roared while Zedd suddenly disappeared with Xandred and Snide. "Now what do we do!?" Harry panicked as the T-Rex picked up Logan with its teeth. "Whoa there bud!" He joked a bit when its mouth opened wider, showing a tube. "Now entering BattleZord cockpit." A metallic voice was let go and slid down it.

"Did that thing just fucking eat him!?" Mako screamed. "I...don't know." Ryūko said as the Zord glowed with blue veins, roaring even louder. "How come you all have giant robots?!" She then complained when a loud screech was heard from above. "Whoa now that's cool!" Mako's jaw dropped as a black and pink dinosaur jet flew down and picked up Ryūko in its beak. "Alright!" She cheered as she was in a white seat just as a Smilodon robot arrived by jumping from the ocean. "Kitty!" Mako cheered as it picked her up with its teeth. Bobby and Billy followed suit literally as they entered their Zords.

"This is fucking sweet!" Logan said as his Power Coin detached from his suit and inserted into a control panel just as the others did as well and their Zords glowed too, white and blue spherical objects flying into their hands. "BRING IT ON RANGERS!" Freakture roared as his stone body turned obsidian and his claws turned red.

"Uh oh." Logan said as his Zord moved forward and started running at Freakture. "Alright guys let's go!" He yelled as they all charged Freakture together. "Woohoo!" Mako cheered as she jumped on Freakture's back and started to claw it, tearing at his back. "BAD KITTY!" He roared before slamming his back into the school building, making her fall off. "Mako!" Trini shouted as Sledge appeared and threw her into a streetlight, cracking her head.

"Trini!" Jason yelled, making the bounty hunter lock eyes with him. "YOU!" He roared at the veteran Ranger and charged him. Sledge grabbed Jason and ran with him into a building that was falling apart, breaking through a wall. "You son of a bi-"

"Shut up!" Sledge then threw him into a fridge. "Oof!"

"How dare you!" Sledge growled, unaware that Jason had grabbed a bottle of spicy mustard as he lifted his Energem laser which had a synthetic Energem inside. "Prepare to die Red Ranger." He growled just as Jason squirted the mustard in his eyes. "AAGHH!" Sledge roared as he fired the gun, sending Jason flying. "It burns! It's delicious, but it also burns!"

*Sledge Owned Count: 4*

Jason groaned as he stood up slowly. "Too...easy." He chuckled while holding his side.

*Logan*

"Damn this is cool!" Logan exclaimed as he fired missiles from the Zords arms at Freakture, who picked him up and threw him into the school. "LOGAN!"

"I'm okay! I'm in a giant robot…remember?"

"Oh yeah." Mako said nervously as Freakture roared while Ryūko shot at him from above. "Eat this asshat!" Freakture looked up and smacked the Pterodactyl Zord out of the sky. Ryūko panicked as the right wing exploded and she started spiraling.

"Ryūko!" They all yelled as it crashed. "No!" Logan yelled as he accidentally pressed a button the caused his Zord to glow and make the back open, revealing a huge cannon that fired, letting out a huge red laser that blew a hole in his chest. "Got him!" He cheered, but the hole healed instantly. "Oh COME ON!" He yelled frustrated as Freakture roared and kicked him away again. "What does it take to kill this fucker!?" Bobby yelled as he slammed his fists on the controls. "We need more power!" Mako exclaimed.

"What we need is a plan! Or a bigger cannon." Logan retorted as a compartment opened on the dashboard, showing a card. "Huh?" Logan picked it up and held it in the sunlight, seeing it was see through and showing a black silhouette. "Whoa weird." He said as a red eye came out from the roof and scanned it.

*Mako*

"Is this a Pokémon card?" Mako muttered as it was sucked into the control panel.

*Bobby*

"Cool! Glass card!" Bobby exclaimed as he held it up. "You too?" He heard Billy over an intercom. "Yeah!"

"Is this a Yu-Gi-Oh card?" They all heard Ryūko groan.

"You're alive!" Mako cheered happily as her jet took off

"Yeah it'll take WAY more than that to kill me!" She said cockily. "Uh, anyone else see that are mechs are glowing white?" Mako spoke as a large black and yellow cannon grew from hers. "Good point."

"Oh shit you got a cannon too Mako?"

"Yeah!" She said excitedly as it glowed and flew off of hers. The Zords stood in a row and their outsides started shifting around, the mammoth having a straight line through the center, save for the head. "What's happening?" Ryūko said nervously as a screen turned on in each of their cockpits. "Rangers, you have activated a new form for your Zords; the Earth Defender Dino-MegaZord."

"MegaZord?"

"That sounds cool!" Mako exclaimed with Logan as the Pterodactyl flew up high and the others jumped, they then started to disassemble and form a new machine. "Hey, mine just split into two!" Bobby said confused while the T-Rex took itself apart. The feet and legs locked together into a lower torso part while the head moved itself to the center of the back, its cannon locking into the area where the head once was, half of the Mastodon also locked in with the head attached to it still, the tail then disassembled and locked into place at the bottom on the torso area. The Saber Tooth Tiger split into two separate pieces while the cannon locked into the left side of the T-Rex Zord where it was joined by the other half of the Mastodon, both halves forming large hands. The back half of the Smilodon folded the hind legs into separate joints as it attached to the bottom of the T-Rex where the tail was, locking them both together. The front half's legs locked into the body as the head shifted up with the fangs flipping around to point upwards and a part of its back flipping out to lock into the right side of the other half. The Triceratops did the same thing as the Smilodon, save for the splitting apart, the head shifted up and a part of the back extended out and locked in as the left leg. The T-Rex head roared before the chest opened and it moved inside, being replaced with a black humanoid head with two pairs of red and black 'horns' on the side. The Pterodactyl split apart as it zoomed towards the mech. The body of it locked to the front of the T-Rex, showing a strange tooth-like pattern on it with a golden diamond in the center, while the silver and pink wings locked onto the back with the head being a thruster with multiple cannons on the shoulders. The huge machines black visor flashed yellow and blue as every outer port on it released a thick heavy steam.

MEGAZORD BATTLE-MODE ACTIVATED

"Whoa!" Logan's cockpit moved downwards into the chest area where he saw Bobby. "Hey man."

"Hey." Bobby replied.

"What's good?"

"Nothing much."

"WHOA!" Suddenly Mako shot out from the floor.

*Thud*

"Ow!" She whined as Billy also shot out, landing in a chair. "You guys alright?" Ryūko asked as she poked her head from a hole above. "Yeah we're fine."

"Uhh, why are you up there?"

"Not sure." She then fell.

*Another Thud*

"Ow." She groaned while getting up. "IS THAT SUPPOSED TO SCARE ME?" Freakture laughed maniacally. "Let's end this freak!" Logan exclaimed as the MegaZord moved itself into a defensive position when Freakture charged it with fire in his eyes. "Die!" Both the monster and the Rangers roared out at the same time as the fight began with Logan sending out the orders.

"Uppercut!" Logan shouted as Bobby slammed on a button. The MegaZord ducked a swing from Freakture and almost hit him right in the gut. However, Freakture grabbed the fist and threw the MegaZord into the air. "Alright Ryūko we need some thrust power!"

"On it!" She said as she pulled a joystick, activating multiple thruster jets and opening the wings. "Mako, dropkick!"

"Gotcha!" She flipped a few switches and made the MegaZord run toward Freakture and kick him back, right in his chest and possibly breaking a few bones. "Billy, roundhouse kick!" Logan exclaimed as he grabbed his controls. The MegaZord threw its leg up and hit him right in the head, the Smilodon's teeth adding extra damage as they pierced his skill. "Take that!" Logan then noticed a black button and pressed it, making it light up.

NOW SUMMONING POWER SWORD

Suddenly from the road, a long metal pole shot from the ground. "Whoa!"

'Is that a giant dildo?' Logan thought with the others, accidentally pressing a few buttons.

RED RANGER MANUAL OVERRIDE; ENGAGED

Thick cables then wrapped around Logan as they pulled him into the center of the cockpit, attaching his body into a strange mechanism. "What the!?"

"Dude! You're moving the mech!" Bobby said shocked as he unknowingly slapped Freakture back. "Alright! That is awesome!" Logan exclaimed as he moved his arms down, making the MegaZord grab the large pole as he pulled it out of the ground, revealing it to be a huge curved triangular double edged sword that was almost twice as tall as the MegaZord itself. "Awesome!" Ryūko said excitedly.

"Let's go!" Logan lifted his arms up and slashed at Freakture, tearing apart at his rocky flesh and making blackish blood splatter everywhere. He swung again and this time cut off his right arm. "Grah!" He roared in pain as the arm bubbled. "What the?" The arm then formed into a Freakture clone. "OH COME ON!" They all exclaimed in annoyance. "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!?"

*On the ground with Harriet*

"No way!" Harry groaned as she saw the second giant let out a loud roar when her dagger turned gold and automatically played a strange music. "What?"

* * *

*Challenger Deep; Mariana Trench*

Far beneath the waves of the ocean where no traces of sunlight could ever reach, a neon green light illuminated the walls as an ancient being awakened. The enormous creature swam upwards, illuminating the cavern walls surrounding it. The waves above turning harsh and deadly as golden fin-like pieces of metal cut through the water, following the song that was being played.

* * *

Suddenly the entire fight stopped as a flood siren rang out and water filled the streets up to her waistline. "Something tells me that's not good!" Harry said nervously as a huge green laser shot out and nearly hit the MegaZord. "Hey watch it!" She heard Logan's voice ring out from a speaker as they made the MegaZord dodge it, almost dropping the sword. "GODZILLA!" Mako yelled while hiding when a large metallic screech that shattered every window for a 5-mile radius was heard. "What the hell was that?!" Chase exclaimed, seeing Koda freeze up. "Dragon." He said quietly as he knew the sound too well, memories of his life before he was a Ranger flashed before his eyes.

*Logan*

"This is harder than it looks." Logan groaned as half of the MegaZord head sparked along with other pieces of the body. "Everyone alright?"

"Yeah… piece of cake." Bobby groaned. "Please don't say cake." Logan said. "I'm Diabetic and haven't had lunch." He said as his stomach growled. "Dude that sounded like a dog." Ryūko spoke impressed as their Zord shook. "Whoa!"

"I don't wanna go out like this!" Mako cried. "I don't care if I die, just that it hurts a lot." Logan muttered, quietly enough to not be heard. Suddenly the MegaZord was lifted up by Freakture and his clone. "SAY GOODBYE RANGERS!" He laughed when a green laser hit them both, knocking them down and making them drop the MegaZord. "What the fuck is that?" Ryūko spoke, looking out into the fog. "That… is the DragonZord." A voice said from inside their own cockpit. "Dad?" Bobby said confused.

"God?"

"Tom Selleck?"

"No." Logan then looked up. "Harry?" He said, seeing her standing on top of a smooth green, gold and black giant robot that oddly resembled Godzilla. "Cool!"

"I know right!" She said with a smile before lifting up a hatch and jumping in. "Alright let's do this!" She flipped a few switches and slammed on a button, making the chest piece of the DragonZord open and fire a huge green laser that went straight through the Freakture clone, destroying it easily and sending black blood and rock everywhere. "YEAH!"

"That makes this so much easier!" Logan said happily as Freakture let out another loud roar while his arm grew back. "YOU BRATS!" He screeched as he charged them.

ACTIVATING MEGA DRAGONZORD MODE

Both Zords glowed and slowly merged together… and Harriet fell into their cockpit onto Logan. "Get off me!" He yelled before pushing her off and into a chair. "Oof!"

"Hey, we got more rockets!" Mako said excitedly. "Then let's use them!" Ryūko spoke as she slammed on a button, opening two separate hatches on the MegaZord shoulders, releasing the missiles hidden inside as they slowly flew up, showing them all what the Mega DragonZord truly looked like. Each part of the body had a mixture of gold and green inside, the golden DragonZord emblem across the chest and knees. The arms had fused, becoming bulkier while the head of the DragonZord became a helmet. The tail also became a large staff on their back. "Ready guys?"

"READY!" They shouted together, lifting the Power Sword high above their heads and flew down at Freakture. "PLANETARY DIVIDER!" They shouted as the sword glowed green. "FINAL STRIKE!" The MegaZord swooped down at Freakture, hitting him in multiple places multiple times. Finally, they swung the blade rapidly, splitting Freakture into pieces and ending him with a powerful explosion, sending rocky chunks of flesh all across the city. "WE DID IT!" Mako said excitedly before falling back. "Owie!"

"Uhhh guys, we have another problem." Billy said. "What?"

"Who's gonna clean this mess?"

"Uhhhhhh...NOT IT!"

* * *

Wrench flew his pod through the cold vacuum as he found his location, a huge floating planet made from metal. "I finally made it." He sighed before docking inside. "State your business." A guard spoke in a booming tone as he held up a plasma rifle. "Visiting." He replied bluntly as they let him inside, the door hissing as it slid open. Wrench walked down a dark corridor leading to Solitary Confinement. He soon came up to a cell with high grade plasma bars. "What the hell are YOU doing here?!" A cold voice hissed at him from inside as two shining eyes were seen from the darkness. "Pleasant to see you as well, Poisandra."

* * *

The six Rangers teleported back into their new base of operations, where they came face to face with their parents, teachers, principal, siblings and some others they didn't recognize. "Well...that happened..." Logan chuckled nervously. "You can't go one single day without getting into trouble, can you?" Jason joked before hugging his son. "Looks like you made the news." Chase said as a screen was turned on, showing a news alert of the battle.

"After years of absence, the Power Rangers have finally returned to defend us. Let us remind you that it has been six years since a Power Ranger was last seen. The US governments are actually preparing to FIGHT the colored defenders, saying that they are more of a threat to us than the actual monsters they fight. This is Rachel Allen, signing out."

"Everyone's a critic." Ryūko muttered as it was shut down. "So what happens now?" Harriet said confused. "Now you defend the Earth. Lord Zedd is not one to give up easily." Zordon told them. "Whatever they're planning, they cannot do it with the Power Rangers in their way."

"Sledge and Snide won't show mercy, they've been after our Energems for over sixty five million years." Kendall added. "No doubt they have more allies with them." Cam spoke up. "Let 'em come at us." Logan growled. "They strike us, we'll strike harder. And where were you three!" He turned to the siblings. "We were on the other side of town, and that was a gnarly fight dude."

*Several hours later*

The six teens stood within a pitch black room with the other three siblings, the only source of light being a blue circle in the center. "Each of you, stand in the center of the room one at a time." Zordon told them, the first was Harriet. The circle turned green as around her, water appeared and the walls became jagged like rock. Harry found that she was able to breath when she looked outside the rocky cave to see her Zord, sleeping until it needed to be called. "You have been blessed with the power of controlling the mighty DragonZord, a deadly weapon which only you are able to control with the Dragon Dagger." She heard Zordon speak as her suit formed on her. "The Emerald Ranger represents Strength and Heart, it has chosen wisely for you to wield the energy of it Harriet, I have seen through all of your memories to confirm it. I know you will all make this world proud."

The next one up was Bobby, who found himself surrounded by ice and snow while his suit formed. He then saw his Zord walking into a Soviet building. "The Onyx Ranger possesses the spirit of the Mastodon, representing Protection and Might. Robert, your Power Ax is an extension of your power, use it wisely."

Then Ryūko was up, she appeared in a metal hangar, where her Zord was. "Ryūko, the Rose Ranger wields the spirit of the Pterodactyl, and represents Speed and Love. Your bladed Power Bow allows you to defeat your enemies in an instant."

Then it was Billy, who was in the desert next to his Zord as well. "The Midnight Ranger wields the strength of the Triceratops William, representing Loyalty and Intelligence. Your Power Lance helps show your powers."

Then there was Mako, who was by a waterfall in a jungle next to her Zord. "The Saffron Ranger holds the power of the Saber-Tooth Tiger or Smilodon, representing Stealth and Unpredictability. Your Power Daggers will help you swiftly defeat the enemy Mako."

Then finally, there was Logan, who was on his Zord as they walked to a Volcano. "The Crimson Ranger holds the soul and spirit of the Tyrannosaurus Rex, representing Bravery and Courage, and making you the leader of the team Logan. Your Power Sword focuses your inner core energy to its blade to win any battle."

Nervously, the other three teens walked onto it at the same time, all of them in a black space as three giant beings appeared before them along with Coins moving from their bodies. "Ren, you have been chosen by the spirit of the Ankylosaurus, representing Protection and Power, to become the Bronze Power Ranger." A suit formed on him as a tail appeared on the backside of him with a boney ball at the end while a black staff formed in his hands, suddenly a large blue pulsating spike ball formed on one end. "With your Power Mace, you will create earthquakes and make your enemies sink into the ground."

"This is awesome." Ren said, spinning his weapon around. "Emily, you hold the powers of the Parasaur, representing Honestly and Kindness, you are the Amethyst Power Ranger." A suit formed on her as well while a curved pulsating blade formed on her waist. "With your Power Sickle, your enemies will fall in one slice."

"Sick!" She exclaimed, leaving only Alex. "Alexis, you have a very strong heart and a stronger soul. You have been chosen by the TigerZord, representing Truth and Power, to become the Ethereal Ranger." A glowing white suit formed on her body, along with a black and gold armor on her torso while a sword with a tiger pommel floated in front of her. "This is Saba, a highly intelligent artificial intelligence. Be careful with him, he is a trickster."

The room went black again as they all felt themselves being sucked up through a tube, shortly after they found themselves on Tommy Oliver's living room floor. "Ow! Who's elbow is in my gut?" Logan groaned. "Sorry, my bad." Ryūko said as they each got up. "Well, I guess if we're all gonna work together, we should…get to know one another." Logan said. "So let's start."

*The next day*

"Damn it, first the couch now the floor!" Logan groaned as he sat up, hitting his head on the coffee table. "AH! Fucking shite!" He swore, waking up Bobby who was on the couch. "You okay?" He yawned. "Yeah, just hit my head." Logan told him before getting up, he then heard Bobby gasp. It was then that Logan realized his shirt was off and the other boys woke up and saw him. His entire milky white torso and arms were riddled in faded scars and burns, the most noticeable was the X shaped scar right over his heart. "Don't ask. And don't tell any of the girls you saw this." He told them with a cold tone, implying that if they did then something bad would happen. "Jesus man, you look like a war vet." Billy exclaimed.

"I've had a hell of a childhood." He said as he reached into his bag and slipped on a black long sleeve shirt. "If you want to know how I got them, you have to earn my complete trust."

"So...school is probably gonna be out for a month or three." Ren yawned. "My sis and I could show you guys around the city; get to know the layout of the place."

"Sure." Bobby said while stretching. Soon they were all freshened up and dressed as the girls came downstairs with their hair in complete messes. They glared at the boys who were holding in laughter. "Don't you fucking DARE laugh!" Ryūko growled, making them shiver at her tone. Suddenly Mako came down with her hair in perfect condition. "How the hell does SHE not have bed head!?"

"I slept in the bathroom."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"I had very easy access to hairbrushes and a shower." She deadpanned. "Whatever. C'mon girls, let's get rid of this mess on our heads." Harriet said.

*3 hours later*

"What the fuck is taking those girls so long?" Billy said impatiently as he tapped his foot. "Mako, what do you girls DO in there?!"

"I dunno, I'm usually in and out in like, three minutes." She said with a smile as the door opened and they exited the bathroom. "How does it take you that long to fix your hair?!" Logan exclaimed.

"Hey! It ain't as easy as it looks!"

"YOU WERE IN THERE FOR THREE FUCKING HOURS!"

"We may have lost track of time."

"Whatever, let's just go."

*Later*

"Jesus this place is big!" Bobby exclaimed as they walked through the upper parts of Honnōji that survived the fight. Logan browsed through a clothing store and bought quite a few things, including a collection of digital camo military caps. He put on a red cap and slipped on a pair of leather fingerless gloves when someone tapped on his shoulder. "Nice sword skills." Logan spun around to see Nonon, her arm in a sling. "H-Hey there." He stuttered. 'Guess there's no bother hiding it from her.'

"So, you wrecked about half of the entire city...is that gonna be a normal thing?" She asked him in a whisper. "Probably." Logan answered, turning his head in different directions. "What're you doing?"

"Looking for the blonde hulk." He said, reaching into a bag and pulling out the black sheath. "I figured he knew that smartass girl and decided to return something...speak of the devil, there he is." Logan held the sheath up like a boomerang and hurled it out the door, hitting Gamagori right in his gut. "Nice aim!" Nonon said very impressed when the ground started to shake. "Oh great, hide me!" She panicked before he took off his jacket and put it on her, along with an ice blue cap just as an enormous crowd of probably every male student in the city ran past the store like a wild pack of dogs. "Is THIS normal?" He asked with a sweat drop on his forehead. "Every...single...fucking...day!" She exclaimed as they came back around. "To be honest, you're the only guy who hasn't been a complete idiot and do stupid things to try and get my attention."

"Really? They do know that there's more to a girl that her looks, right?"

"I don't think so." She deadpanned.

* * *

"DAMN IT! I WAS THIS CLOSE TO KILLING THOSE RANGERS! THEY WOULD BE DEAD IF IT WASN'T FOR FREAKTURE!" The other villains deadpanned at Xandred's comical rage.

* * *

"Hang on, I got a call." Logan reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, instantly turning on FaceTime. "Hey dad."

"I don't know whether to be more impressed or disappointed in you for destroying half of that place."

"Actually, I think it was about 3/4."

"Whatever. Hey, that thing I've been building is finally done. It'll be arriving in two days."

"Great, see ya. I make no promises on destroying the place again." And with that, Logan hung up. "So, you have a plan to get them away from you?" He asked the pinkette. "Ummm...hide?"

"You could hang around my place. And no, I am not hitting on you. There are several others staying in the same place as me."

* * *

"So, the Rangers have been chosen..." A black clad figure stood on the rooftops of Tokyo, the only color on his body being a red pulsating symbol on his chest*If you have seen Code Lyoko, it's the Eye of XANA*. "I guess it's time for my kind of Ranger to be chosen."

* * *

Logan James Scott

Species: Human?

Age: 14

Height: 6'09"

Color: Crimson (Red)

Ethnicity: White

Black shoulder length hair. White in eyes is midnight black. Pupils are pink and shaped like little hearts. Right iris is blood red and left iris is a light lavender. Porcelain white skin.

Zord: Tyrannosaurus Rex.

Robert (Bobby) Park

Species: Human

Age: 15

Height: 6'01"

Color: Onyx (Black)

Ethnicity: Korean

Black curly hair with orange tips. Blue eyes. Tan skin.

Zord: Mastodon.

William (Billy Jr.) Cranston

Species: Human

Age: 16

Height: 6'04"

Color: Midnight Blue

Ethnicity: Black/White/Mixed Race

Short black hair. Dark brown skin. Blue eyes.

Zord: Triceratops.

Ryūko Matoi/Hart (Step daughter)

Species: Human

Age: 17

Height: 6'00"

Color: Rose (Pink)

Ethnicity: Japanese

Black hair with red. White skin. Red eyes.

Zord: Pterodactyl.

Mako Kwan

Species: Human

Age: 16

Height: 5'10"

Color: Saffron (Yellow)

Ethnicity: Vietnamese/Japanese/Mexican

Short brown hair. Tan skin. Amber eyes.

Zord: Smilodon (Saber-Tooth tiger).

Harriet (Harry) Oliver

Species: Human

Age: 16

Height: 6'07"

Color: Emerald (Green)

Ethnicity: Native American/White

Short black hair. Purple eyes. Tan skin.

Zord: Green DragonZord.

Alexis (Alex) Oliver

Species: Human

Age: 16

Height: 6'06"

Color: Ethereal (White)

Ethnicity: Native American/White

Long blonde hair. Pink eyes. Tan skin.

Zord: TigerZord.

Ren Kwan/Mexican

Species: Human

Age: 16

Height: 5'10"

Color: Bronze

Ethnicity: Vietnamese/Japanese/Mexican

Spiky black hair. Grey eyes. Tan skin.

Zord: Ankylosaur.

Emily Cranston

Species: Human

Age: 15

Height: 5'09"

Color: Midnight Purple

Ethnicity: Black/White/Mixed Race

Short dirty blonde hair. Light brown skin. Blue eyes.

Zord: Parasaur.

?

Phantom Ranger

Species: Unknown


End file.
